Burning Promises
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Flame King is mad. Really mad. The prince Finn has broken his daughter's heart and made her run away. Now he will do anything to get her back. Even if it means hunting through every corner of Ooo to find them. But just how will FP and Finn react to all of this? Them being torn apart after being so close. But then again you'll do anything to get back with the person you love...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Adventure time fanfiction. I made this because lately I've been hooked on Finn x FP. So enjoy and don't forget to review because they make my day.**

* * *

"HE WHAT?" The Flame King bellowed upon hearing what had just happened between Flame Princess and Finn. "I TRUSTED THAT SON OF A BITCH AND HE JUST GOES AND BREAKS MY DAUGHTER'S HEART MAKING HER RUN AWAY?"

He slammed his fist against his throne making the castle shake. "Y-yes sire. What shall we do?" His servant who had just informed him with this information stuttered.

"Simple." The Flame King sat back on his huge throne sighing. "I will send my soldiers out to find my daughter while I shall find that _prince_ Finn. And when I find him….."

Flame King conjured a fire ball the size of a bolder and threw it at the castle door, making a gigantic crater where the door used to be.

"Well you get the message." Flame King chuckled. He was finally going to get back at that prince. The one who had made that horrible 'Fire inside my body' song, broke my poor daughter's heart, and then made off with her. Now she's in the poor cold world alone. He got that she was strong and everything, heck she was almost pure evil, but even with that water could kill her. Put her out. And it would be that prince's fault.

Oh the Flame King couldn't stand knowing that his little girl could be dying out there and that the prince who made her leave was still alive.

"THAT'S IT." Flame King bellowed angrily scaring his subjects half to death. Because last time he got made he almost destroyed the entire kingdom and that was just over a boy sending Flame Princess a love letter.

"ALL OF MY GUARDS REPORT HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Flame King roared loud enough so that everyone in the Kingdom could hear. And with that all of the Flame Kingdom guard's ran into the castle via the huge crater made by the Flame King's fire ball.

Once they got inside they knelt before the King's throne. "What is it you need, my lord." The guards spoke all at once.

"All of you go out into the lands of Ooo and find my daughter and bring her back here." The Flame King ordered his loyal guards.

"Yes sir we will." They spoke at once again. With that they all marched out of the castle to get ready to rescue the princess.

"So do you think that the princess is okay?" One of the guards asked to the one on his right. "I don't know. But I'm sure that whoever is the first to find her will become the Flame King's favorite guard, Flank."

"I just don't get how he just let a prince from a 'kingdom' , which no one here has ever heard of, just come and woo his daughter. That just ridiculous, Beck!" Flank spoke annoyed making Beck very curious.

"Seems to me that you have a little crush on the princess." Beck chuckled making Flank blush. "But common you're not of royal blood it would be against Kingdom law to allow you to date, much less even hug."

Flank frowned at that. It _was _against Kingdom law. "Wait but like you said whoever finds her would be the King's favorite guard. This means that if I find her first then not only would she start to like me for being the hero that saved her and the King might allow me to date her. See I have it all planned out."

Flank smiled at the thought of dating her. It would be heaven. I mean common a human and a fire elemental would never work out not n a million years.

"Whatever man." Beck said rolling his eyes snapping Flank out of his fantasies.

_Oh well who cares what Beck thinks. I just know that me and the princess would be perfect together. Sure I've only seen her once but it was love at first sight. I just can't believe that that bitch Princess Bubblegum had to lock someone as beautiful. Anyway I just know that me and her would be perfect together, it's not like she has any other suitors chasing after her._

**_Meanwhile at Finn and Jake's tree house…_**

Jake was out with Lady Rainicorn on a date while Beemo was hanging out with Peppermint butler. So with everyone out of the house doing other things Finn saw this as the perfect time to invite FP over and finally have a date without have Jake try to 'spice' it up.

So Finn and FP were just lying next to each other on the top of the tree house looking up at the stars. Lucky for them, FP had learned to control her fire so Finn could at least kiss her and FP could sit or lay down on things without setting them on fire.

**Finn's POV**

_Finally I'm on a date with the most beautiful girl in the world. Flame Princess. My princess. Ever since we started dating it's been heaven for me. I mean just look at her. She's beautiful, he's amazing. I always think that I'm the luckiest guy in the world whenever I'm with her. She cares about me, she wants to be with me. She was there for me when I was sad about PB._

_Sure she almost burned down our tree house and she almost destroyed the goblin kingdom but that was just part of being in a relationship with a fire elemental. _

In fact when Finn was around her he was able to fully realize that his love for PB was just puppy love and not real love.

"You okay Finn? You haven't been talking." FP asked him with worry in her voice.

"Oh yeah I'm okay just thinking about things in my life. And –umm- how lucky I am to have said things in my life." Finn looked away, avoiding eye contact with FP blushing knowing that FP was probably blushing as well.

"Finn about that I'm worried about my father." The second that FP said worried Finn immediately shot up. It was one thing for something to be worrying a princess but if she was a princess who was also a girlfriend would make Finn be even more concerned.

"Why?" Finn asked frantically wanting to know why she was worried about her father. He wasn't exactly on good terms with her father because well he did technically make his daughter run away from the safety of the fire kingdom and kinda break her heart when Jake made a fake version of Finn say that he didn't like FP in front of her father.

"Well it's just because he's very protective of me. He always over reacts whenever a prince comes to court me. Heck, he almost killed one when a prince tried to kiss my hand in front of him. So how do you imagine that he'll react when I don't return. I've been here for 2 months on my own, for all he knows I could've been burned out."

Finn said nothing. He was too shocked. He could see it from the Flame King's side. I mean how would you feel if some prince who you've never heard of came and took your daughter from you. Normally someone would be pretty pissed at that.

But with that he had to stay strong for her. He would have to help her by making her not be as worried.

"Don't worry. It's okay, FP. It'll all work out. Hey what if I take you to the Fire Kingdom tomorrow and we can settle this all out. See it's going to be okay." Finn pulled FP closer to him ignoring the pain it brought him.

_Don't think about the pain. Just focus on her, common just focus on her beautiful face and ignore the fact that your hand and arm is getting burned to a crisp right now._

Finn chuckled when he saw a faint blush appear across her face. "Yeah you're probably right, Finn." FP spoke faintly hugging Finn back.

"Oh sorry Finn. I forgot that I can burn you." FP shot back when she saw a look of pain on his face. "No it's okay I can take it. After all I did do even more painful things with you. Like when we kissed." FP smiled upon remembering there first kiss.

"Yep good times, FP, good times." Finn wrapped his arm around FP again. " You can say that again, Finn." FP kissed Finn's cheek, a feeling of joy rushing through him. He really was the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

**So I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. And I promise that in the next chapter I'll make it more interesting, I just had to add that Finn x FP moment because they're just the best couple ever in Adventure time. Please take note that this is my first Adventure Time fic and that constructive criticism is always welcome. Don't forget to review to because they make me very happy and inspire me to keep on writing, plus they only take 10 seconds to do. And no review is overlooked so just remember that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so i decided to update this because i won't have much time on when my school starts (On August 14th) so i decided to update early. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Flame Princess and Finn went on like that for hours. Just hours after hour of just talking. While they were talking Finn made sure to stay away from the subject of the Flame King. It was an obvious that she missed him and that her father missed her. Finn wanted her to be happy. Hell, he would walk through Nightosphere and back to make her happy.

But when Flame King found her Finn was sure that he would take her away from him. That would kill him. They'd finally got together. And they loved each other more than anything in the world.

_Still what if Flame King did take her back and lock her up again. Closing her off from the world? Closing her off from him._

He felt a sudden urge to grab FP and hold her close. Just to give him a feeling that he was protecting her and that nothing- not even her father and his army- could tear them apart.

"FP, how do you think that your father will react to all of this?"FP looked Finn dead in his eyes with sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know Finn. I'm worried though. I'm worried that he'll split us up. And what he'll do to you. But I'm mainly worried about losing you, Finn. We just began dating and it's been amazing. I just don't know what to do, Finn. I want to see him again but I don't want to lose you."

FP laid back sighing. Making Finn feel really bad. He felt like he was making her feel sad. Finn didn't want to hurt her in any way possible. But he knew what he had to do.

Finn wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "Don't worry, FP. Like I said we'll go to the Fire Kingdom tomorrow and find him and then explain this all. And I will personally make sure that he won't split us up. I'll do anything to keep that from happening. Ok, FP?"

Finn whispered to her holding her even closer.

FP looked up at him sniffing "Promise, Finn?"

"I promise, FP. I'll do anything for you."

FP giggled at that comment. Finn was diffidently different from the other princes that had courted her. He would keep his word of doing anything for her. He would protect her, keep her safe. No matter what he would have to do.

Finn was and would always be her hero.

_**Just a few yards away on top of a cliff overlooking Finn and Jake's tree house…..**_

One of the Flame King's legions-That Flank and Beck were in- had found Flame Princess with the 'prince' Finn on the top of a tree house. So they set up camp and began to plan out the princess's extraction.

"I don't get why we just don't kill the little twerp while we have the chance, Beck. He stole the princess so why don't we just shoot him with one of our flame guns and then capture her." Flank complained for the millionth time.

You see he had a huge crush on the princess since he first saw her. So it was obvious that he didn't want to just watch her and that 'prince' just talk and cuddle with each other. It made him want to throw up. How was he supposed to court her by being the brave and noble knight who saved her from the evil prince who broke her heart with all of that happening?

"Because we have our orders, Flank. Besides you don't have to worry about that part about not shooting him. Because if we're going to capture the princess in the morning we'll need him fast asleep so he does not interfere with our plans. Now pass me a flame gun so I can load this dart of sleeping toxin in it."

Flank perked up at that word 'toxin' and handed his friend the gun immediately."Okay steady, steady." Beck muttered to himself looking through the scope of the gun. He had to aim it at the human. For only a human could feel it if he hit the princess then not only would he of hit they're princess but the human would suspect something.

"Okay I'm locked on him. Just need to aim it for him neck when they start kissing, so he'll be too distracted." Beck stood frozen. Ready to fire the shot at any second when the chance finally opened.

Soon after 5 crucial minutes of silence they started to kiss. It wasn't like a quick peck, no it was a full out make out session.

"Gotcha." Beck muttered as he pulled the trigger, releasing the dart. He put the gun down and stared at the couple. "There, Flank. Now we wait until day break to strike. For now go get the rest of the troops and tell them to follow the princess when she leaves so we'll know where she's staying, ok?"

Flank nodded and scurried off to go inform the troops.

_**Back to Finn and Flame Princess.…**_

_Just 5 minutes earlier… _

"So what do you actually think that my father will do to you, Finn?" Flame Princess questioned trying not to think of what Flame King would probably do to Finn for making off with his daughter.

"Oh he'll probably be mad. Maybe try to rip me in half. But eventually he'll see how much we mean to each other. Hopefully he'll soon let us be together."

"Yeah hopefully." FP gazed up into Finn's eyes, deep in thought about him. He was just so amazing. She knew that he would take care of her.

Finn put his hand on her check. They were both looking dead into each others eyes only a few inches away from each other. They were so close that Finn could feel her hot breath.

Finn pulled FP's face closer and closer until they're lips finally met. At first it hurt a lot. Almost like Finn was kissing a burning hot stove. But he enjoyed every second of it. Soon he finally got used to it and decided to deepen the kiss.

Now Finn could say that while they were kissing that he tried to not think about what happened the last time they kissed **(What happened in Burning Low) **or the fact that his lips were going to end up being burnt badly.

He wasn't sure how long he and FP were making out for. All that he knew was that he could've stayed like that forever. It didn't matter if he was being burnt. All that mattered was that he was with her. Flame Princess. His Princess.

That is until he felt something cold and ball shaped wiz pass his neck making him pull away. "What is it Finn?" FP asked him with disappointment in her voice.

"No I really enjoyed the kissing. I enjoyed it a lot. It's just that I felt something wiz pass my neck."

FP gave him a look of worry. _I can't stand to see her look at me like that. It makes me feel guilty. Like I had just hurt her…somehow._

"It's probably nothing, FP. Common don't worry about it." Finn whispered to her kissing her hot forehead. "Ok Finn. I trust you." Finn could tell that she was doubtful of him. But that was good. He needed someone who would care about him. He would still need to comfort her though. Since we've been talking about sensitive subjects.

Finn sat back holding FP close to his chest. Then he kissed her forehead cautious not to go through her hair-which was made of fire- because he didn't need to get burned anymore.

"I love you, Finn."

"I love you to, FP." Finn yawned. How come he suddenly felt so sleepy? Maybe it was FP's heat she was giving off. He couldn't fall asleep no matter what. He was finally on a perfect date with FP. No Jake to try to 'spice' things up again. Finn chuckled remembering the last time Jake tried to help him on his date.

_Flashback…._

_Jake had taken it upon himself to turn the treasure room of the tree house into a romantic atmosphere. He had set up the nicest table and chairs he could find. Then worked all day to make the perfect spaghetti. _

"_Yep Finn the spaghetti is cooked to perfection. The noodles are the perfect size. Not too big and not too small. While I got the best sauce recipe I could find along with the finest ingredients I could get. You're date'll be perfect."_

_Finn just rolled his eyes. "Dude common. You don't have to do all of these fancy things on my date. I was just planning on hanging out with her. Maybe watch a movie and sit on the couch together."_

_Jake burst out laughing. "Finn, that not at all how you get a lady's attention! Why how are you even going to- Wait hmm I have an idea."_

"_Don't tell me, it has something to do with my date with FP." Finn groaned. Finn his brother a lot but at times he did take things way to far, especially when it came to Finn' love life._

"_Oh I'll never tell you need to wait and see, Finn." With that Jake ran out of the room, leaving Finn wondering what his bro was up to._

_A few hours later…_

_There was a knock on the door. Finn burst out of his room and ran to the door. When he opened the saw his crush standing behind the door smiling at him. _

"_Hi Finn." _

"_Hey, FP. So do you want to watch a movie or something?"_

_She nodded and followed Finn into the main room. They both sat down on the green couch, staring at each other. Frankly they didn't need to say anything because they could already feel it. They knew that they both liked each other and that was all that mattered._

"_FP, you're really beautiful-" But he was cut off by Jake suddenly bursting into the room."WAIT. FINN YOU'RE MESSING THIS ALL UP!" _

_Finn glared at his brother in disbelief. Why was he trying to ruin his date again? He looked at FP who was also starring in disbelief at Finn._

"_Aww don't worry Finn. Because you're bro's going to fix this all first. You need to remember that when you kiss FP-"_

_Finn put his hand over Jake's mouth blushing. "Oh Jake would you mind if I talk to you for a moment. I'll be right back, FP." Finn turned around, dragging Jake by his right paw out of the tree house._

"_Okay just what the heck are you doing trying to mess up my date?"_

"_I'm not trying to mess it up I'm trying to spice it up. That was only part 1." _

"_Part 1?"_

"_Yep and part 2 involves locking you out of the house so I can help you out by telling FP how you really feel about her. And I'll do it all by using my powers to make a Finn look a like."_

"_Ok-Wait WHAT!?"_

_Jake shot him a toothy grin and shrunk so small that Finn could see him anymore. "Oh crap he's going to mess up everything." Finn muttered while trying to find his bro. _

_Back in the tree house….._

"_I wonder where Finn is." FP muttered after waiting for 15 minutes. _

"_Oh I'm right here my princess." The fake Finn said. "And have I ever told you how beautiful and stunning you are." _

_Flame Princess blushed at that. "Umm Thanks Finn." Then to her surprise Finn (The fake Finn that is) got down on one knee and spoke softly. "Flame Princess I can't keep this feeling bottled up anymore, I need to say that not only do I love you." When he said 'love' FP's Flame grew brighter. "And I just want to say that I want to-_

_But suddenly the treasure room entrance door slammed open to see a very angry Finn glaring at Jake (Or the Fake Finn). _

"_Umm what's going on?" A very confused FP asked. "Simple Jake while trying to spice up our date decided to impersonate me and tell you things to try to 'woo' you into liking me more." Once she heard the explanation from the real Finn they both glared at the Fake Finn (Or Jake). _

"_So funny story, umm… oh would you look at the time it's time to leave bye!" So the date concluded with a very angry FP and Finn chasing Jake across the grasslands._

_End of flash back….._

I still can't fall asleep. It's not like that date at all. Me and FP are actually connecting. "Maybe I should just tell her that I should go to bed. FP.." Finn yawned. When he was going to tell her that he was feeling sleepy and that he should probably go to bed when he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

He yawned again. "Well good night, FP. I guess that we'll have to sleep on the roof tonight. Man I'm glad that you learned how to handle your fire."

Finn kissed her forehead goodnight. Then he propped her body upwards so she'd be more comfortable. "Goodnight my princess." Finn muttered to her right before he passed out.

* * *

**Aww, I just had to add that Finn x FP part in this chapter, they're just so cute. Anyway don't forget to review, follow, and favorite because it only takes 10 seconds and they're all greatly appreciated. And here's a bonus I update sooner with the more reviews I get so it's a win/win. I get reviews and you guys get chapters sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the late update. But I got busy with my other stories and I had a writer's block, so I didn't really want to write Adventure time fanfics. Then of course the day that I'd finally gotten rid of my writers block and I could write again I just had to go and spill milk that I was drinking all over my keyboard. Shorting out most of the keys like 'B' and 'N' and the space bar. Today I got a new keyboard and I decided to update this story and my other TAWOG story, Honor Thy Family. Anyway thank you for everyone who reviewed and kept me going. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review :D**

* * *

_**A few hours later….**_

**Flank's POV**

_This is disgusting! First they cuddled, then they made out, and now they're sleeping next to each other! _Flank sighed. Wasn't the toxin supposed to already kill the prince? It's been like 4 hours and they're still sleeping away.

"Why isn't he dead yet?" He asked a particularly annoyed looking Beck. "I told you already. It's a _sleeping _toxin. It won't kill him, it'll just make him stay asleep for about 14 hours. Giving us enough time to capture the princess without being bothered by that son of a bitch."

Flank looked down at the ground thinking about what Beck had just said. "So when will we attack?" Flank complained.

"We will when the princess wakes up and leaves. " Beck glanced back at the couple sleeping on the top of the tree house. He smirked. "This'll be the easiest mission yet, Flank. Best of all after this the Flame King will probably reward us greatly for returning his daughter."

Beck sat back against the grass, setting it on fire. Luckily for people living here who would be affected by fire, the Flame Guards knew how to control it.

"For now, however, Flank. We must rest, save up strength. Glob knows it won't be easy to capture the princess." Flank nodded. It diffidently wasn't going to be easy capturing the princess. She had, after all, inherited her father's strength and powers.

He then got comfortable by lying against a rock letting his flames surround his body. And the next thing Flank knew he was fast asleep.

_Meanwhile back at the tree house…._

Finn and FP were still fast asleep that is until it started raining. It wasn't raining too hard, it was more like a light drizzle. However it was still enough to wake up FP from her slumber.

"Oww." FP woke up to a painful sensation. She sat up trying to remember what had happened. "What happened?" FP heard snoring coming from behind her, her head quickly spun around to see her boyfriend, Finn, sleeping away.

Suddenly everything that had just happened came back to her. FP and Finn were on a date, about their 15th one since they'd met. Finn had invited her over as a makeup for what happened on their last date with Finn, where his brother, Jake, had messed it up. And somewhere during they're date the subject of her father came up. Finn had then promised her that they would go to the Fire Kingdom the next day to sort this all out.

"So that's what—Oww!" FP felt the burning sensation again. What was that? She looked up and noticed that it was raining pretty hard now.

"Sorry, Finn. But it looks like we'll have to go inside." FP said hugging the boy one last time before picking him up and heading inside the tree house. Was that experience very painful for FP? Yes. The fact that a FIRE elemental was carrying a soaking WET boy, while it was RAINING.

When FP got inside of the tree house she made sure to do her best to not wake up Finn when she was putting him down on the couch in the treasure room.

"Goodnight, Finn." FP kissed the young hero's forehead. FP then just stood there watching him. Before she'd met Finn she'd never even heard of Humans. She'd heard of humanoids, though. But not Humans. FP remembered when she'd first seen Finn that he'd just looked like a bag of flesh. No power, no special ability, nothing.

But as the very last human, that did and would help him out in combat. No one knew a human's weaknesses. Not like a fire elemental's whose prime weakness was of course water or that grass elemental's weakness was fire. Frankly being the last human would be good and bad.

FP couldn't imagine being the last fire elemental in Ooo. Someone could get pretty lonely like that. They'd might seclude themselves knowing that they're a misfit. But Finn wasn't like that not at all. He was friendly and outgoing. Finn loved helping people who were good in any way and he loved stopping evil.

And normally when a prince came to try to court FP they would get scared or call her evil when they did something that angered her. But Finn saw something else in her. He was even brave enough to chase her down and try to make her understand what had happened, even though she was trying to kill him. Finn was diffidently different from the other guys who'd come to court her. He stood out in a good way.

FP got down on her knees so that she was now face to face with Finn. She was pretty lucky to of gotten a guy like Finn. FP raised up her hand and caressed Finn's cheek.

"Bye Finn, see you later." FP whispered to the sleeping hero. She then got up and walked outside of the tree house leaving Finn alone in the house, sleeping away.

To FP's surprise when she got outside there were no puddles of water or any evidence that it was raining.

"Weird." She muttered as she began walking back to her home so that she would be able to get some rest.

_Back at the Flame Guard's camp…._

"Common guys wake up! The princess is on the move." Beck shouted at the other guards who were still fast asleep despite the fact that it was just raining. The guards had been through a lot worse than a little rain.

Sure rain did hurt like hell, even if it was just a light drizzle. But they had gotten used to it. After all when you're in training for becoming a Flame guard they did have you run through an obstacle course while it was raining on you. You had to be strong to be a Flame guard. No weaklings were allowed.

"Give us a few minutes, Beck. We're all too tired to try and go chase her right now." _Hmm scratch that there WERE weaklings in the Flame guards._

"I don't care! Get up now, we need to capture her right now. Besides I you guys don't get up and help me right now then I'll be sure to tell the Flame King exactly why we weren't able to get back his daughter. And you can bet that he'll be mad when he hears that. Who knows what he'll do to you guys…."

All of the guards shot up. Nothing was worse than having the Flame King mad. Especially when he was mad with you imp particular.

"Fine you win, Beck. We'll get up and capture the princess. Common guys let's get up and get ready for the princess's extraction." Flank called to the other guards as he stood up.

"Ok guys so here's the plan." Beck got out and map and laid it on one of the tables in the main tent when he saw that everyone was suited up and ready to go. "First we need to sneak up on her. Then we must chase her to the river where she'll be trapped and be forced to give up. But people let's remember that she is the Flame King's daughter so she had inherited some of her father's powers. Everyone understand?"

All of the guards nodded simultaneously. "All right then, troopers. Let's move out."

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter had to be so short, I usually try to make most of my chapters 2000 or 1500 words, but I couldn't today because I had to finish this chapter quickly just so I could tell you all of that and because so many people wanted me to review. But I promise that the next chapter will be much longer and better. Just remember to review/follow/favorite because all of those things you guys might think means nothing to me actually makes me want to keep on going. So don't forget to review/follow/favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i'm back with another chapter of Burning Promises. I'm sorry if in this chapter any characters seem OOC, and i'll use all of the suggestions that you guys gave me. Also anyone else noticing that there's a glitch with anonymous reviews. Because on this story i have like 26 or 27 reviews and it's only saying that i have 16... Oh well i'm sure it'll eventually fix itself. Anyway don't forget to review, too because remember you guys reviewing is a win/win for both off us and i hope you guys like this chapter :)  
**

What happened on her way back to her house was a blur. She was so tired but she couldn't sleep or even sit down for that long, even though she was _pretty _good at controlling her fire that didn't mean that if she stayed on anything that's really flammable then she could set it on fire.

The fact that she was walking through an inhabited forest made it even worse. _Just keep on walking to your house. Don't stop. __You don't want to hurt anyone by setting their home on fire.  
_

Somehow FP eventually got back to her house. When she got there however she heard a rustling coming from behind her. Suddenly all of her energy came back to he, and she turned behind her, fireballs conjured up in her hands.

"WHO GOES THERE, SHOW YOURSELF." She shouted at the forest. The fireballs grew bigger in her hands. FP got ready to fight. Normally people would stay away from her especially since she was made out of fire. Sure some inhabitants of the forest might still follow her but when she would actually get out her fire balls and threaten to blast them they would normally run away.

There was no running. Whatever that thing was it was still there. _How odd. _FP thought just as the rustling got even closer. "WHAT ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU?" FP shouted again getting angrier. "IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHY YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING ME RIGHT NOW THEN I'LL BLAST YOU."

"Oh really, Princess? You say that to the guards who are here to save you." A sly voice said from inside the forest. _Flame Guards. _FP began to feel angrier. Her father just had to send guards the very day before her and Finn were going to go explain this whole thing to him.

"What do you mean rescue me, Flame Guard? I'm happy right here." FP told the guards bluntly.

"Oh Princess. You've been brainwashed from living in this this _seclusion. _It's _improper _for someone of your stature to be living in a place like here." One of the tallest guards spoke to FP as he went up to the front. "You should be back in the Fire Kingdom , in the castle with your father who's worried sick. _That's _where you belong, Princess." FP glared at him.

Who did this guard think he was telling her where she did and didn't belong. She was the princess of their kingdom. They had no right to take their future ruler from her new home. "No guard. I won't leave my new home, okay? I **want **to be here, with Finn." FP and the guards glared at each other.

"Fine Princess if you want to stay here and be happy with the one who kidnapped you then we won't make you willingly go. We will however make you leave _un_willingly."

"Fine. But just know that when you come crawling back to my father tell him that he can't take from from my new home no matter how hard he tries. Besides this place defiantly beats being stuck in that stupid lamp all day." The fireballs in FP's hands grew brighter and more powerful as the Flame Guards charged towards her, weapons drawn.

_Back At Finn and Jake's Tree house..._

The sleeping dart was taking affect, now Finn was in a sleeping state that was equivalent to him being knocked out. In other words it would take a lot of noise to wake him up. Good news about this was that it would only be about 2 hours until it wore off.

Sadly by then the Flame Guard's who were already about to corner FP would have most likely gotten her now. It was official that now FP needed Finn now more then ever. But he was still sleeping away on the couch were FP had just put him.

_In Finn's Dream..._

Finn was just walking through a field trying to clear him mind after a long day of killing evil monsters that were invading the Candy Kingdom. Something just felt _wrong._ He couldn't explain what it was though.

"Help!" He heard a familiar voice call out. Finn just couldn't remember who that voice belonged too. But like someone with his heroic nature would do he did the only thing expected of him, he ran towards the voice.

Finn ran and ran with all of his might having the feeling that there was something important about this person who was crying out for help. It was just a feeling in his gut.

When Finn got to the source of the cries for help he was stunned. There right in front of him were Flame Guards who were ganging up on someone.

"Hey you guys stop ganging up on-" Finn froze up when one of the guards moved away from the person they were ganging up on. It was FP, wasn't it? He couldn't tell. She had black marks from where -the guards most likely- poured water on her and she looked pretty beat up, too.

Finn got down on his knees and reached out his hand. He got himself ready to be burnt but surprisingly when he touched her she felt not as hot as he remembered. In fact she felt kinda cold.

Dang this is weird. For starters how can she be cold when she's made of fire? That wasn't important at the moment though. What was important was that he'd help out FP. She's never looked this beaten up before. Finn's hands reached out to grab her so he could try and help her but before he got to her a flame guard slapped his hand away. There was a painful sting in his hand, like his whole hand was burning in a fiery inferno.

Sure Finn had gotten used to being burnt by now but this hurt like nothing else he'd ever felt before. "No you shall not touch the princess, _Prince _Finn. Leave now or we shall be forced to attack." A Flame Guard growled at Finn, his fire staff clutched in his hand ready at any second to strike Finn with it.

"I don't care if i need to fight you. But i do care if FP dies. So move out of my way before i fight you." Finn's hands reached out for FP again but this time to only be hit by the Flame Guard's staff again, knocking Finn back.

"Fine then human prince. I, Flank co-leader of this squad, now challenge you to a fight. Prepare to die a fiery death." Flank charged at Finn his staff ready to be stabbed into the young hero when suddenly everything went black. Finn thought he'd died or something. _Was this really what death was? he'd been to his place before and it wasn't complete darkness._

"FINN! FINN! OH GLOB YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Jake's voice came from far away. Finn turned his head around to see if Jake was here,too, but only saw complete and utter darkness.

"Jake were are you?!" Finn called out into the darkness. But there was no reply. The only thing that had changed when he tried to call out to his brother was that he felt himself being shaken.

No it wasn't a shaking feeling more like someone was thrashing him around. It was getting pretty weird.

_Outside of Finn's dream..._

Jake had ran into the tree house looking for Finn, not believing what he'd just saw. When he was on his way to the tree house to get some stuff for Lady that he left here he saw some Flame Guards walking around the forest. Jake had a feeling that they were most likely trying to find FP and bring her back. Because it had been 2 months since she'd last seen or contacted her father.

But Jake was sure that he wouldn't stand a very good chance against about 15 highly trained Flame Guards without his bro's help. Plus if they were going for FP then Finn should be there to stop them and save her. So he'd ran as fast back to the tree house as he could.

Jake stretched his arms around Finn and held him up in the air, thrashing him back and fourth. "Finn..FP...Danger...Guards..." Words jumbled out of Jake's mouth as he tried to wake up his sleeping buddy. No good, though. The sleeping toxin was still keeping Finn trapped, in his mind that is. A dreamworld.

Jake held up Finn's ears to his mouth and shouted in his loudest voice. "FINN, FP'S IN DANGER AND IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP THEN SHE MIGHT BE OUT OF YOUR LIFE FOREVER!"

Finn sat up with a jolt. "I-I'll lose her?" Finn stuttered not even able to imagine a world without her. Before her he felt depressed when it came to romance. All because of his _last _love interest, Princess Bubblegum. She only cared for him as a friend, no more no less. She never looked or even thought of him in a romantic way.

Then FP came into his life. She'd changed his whole view on romance. He finally knew what it was like to be in love. Sure the way that you remember almost every single detail about them seemed pretty strange and a little bit creepy. Everything besides that, however, was amazing and great. How would he go without her. He couldn't stand being away from her for more then an hour. How would he react if she was just gone from his life, forever.

Forever. By then she would've found another Prince, most likely, married him, and then had kids with him. Finn shuttered at that thought. It disgusted him and to be honest made him feel jealous at the thought of her reproducing with some other guy. He knew it was ridiculous but that was just how he felt.

And you can bet that he's **not **going to let her get away from him that easily. Not in a million years. "Where did they go?" Fin asked as Jake put him down.

"I saw them heading towards FP's house you built for her. They're probably there by now, so common we need to hurry if we'll stop them. Let's just hope that they haven't captured her yet. Jake muttered that last part, not wanting to worry Finn anymore. With that the two hero's ran to the forest where they had made FP's house. Passing through millions of pieces of sharp broken trees, gigantic stones blocking the path, and many, many rivers filled with jagged rocks.

"W-why did we n-need t-to build h-her house so f-far into the f-forest?" Jake panted. "W-why don't w-we j-just r-rest for a b-bit?" Finn glared at him. How could his own brother not even understand the importance of Finn's crush? She meant so much to Finn. She kinda filled the void when Jake left the tree house to start his new life with Lady Rainicorn.

"Dude don't you understand that I care a lot about FP? Ok ever since you've been to busy raising your kids, FP's been keeping me company and adventuring with me. So if this doesn't mean anything to you, then fine you can stay here and rest. But I'm going to keep on going to save FP. Even if i get killed at least i'll know and she'll know that i cared for her. Which is more then i can say for you." Jake froze in amazement, watching his buddy run off into the forest alone.

Was that really how he felt? Did Finn really think that he didn't care about his relationship. All that Jake wanted for his buddy was for him to be happy. He sat down on a small bolder just thinking about that. Did Finn really think that he didn't care?

* * *

Finn ran and ran expecting Jake to try and catch up to him trying to apologize, but when Finn looked behind him there was no Jake. He probably decided to sit back and relax. _I guess that he just doesn't really care about this. And doesn't get how much FP really means to me. _He thought as his eyes darted around trying to see any marks that would show Finn that the Flame Guards had been here._  
_

Scorch marks, black marks, anything. "FP, please just try to hold them off." Finn mumbled to himself while pushing aside a part of a broken branch. Sure FP was extermly powerful, she was the daughter of the king of Fire. But she'd kinda lost her temper which made he really powerful, over the time she's been spending with Finn.

Not that that was a bad thing, it was great. But it was her temper that gave her strength. Power. Energy that helped her become even more powerful. _And to top off all of my guilt, it's kinda my fault that the guards are here anyway. If i would've just listened, and taken her to the Fire Kingdom just a day earlier maybe none of this would've happened. If i would've listened then maybe she'd sill be with me now. She'd be safe in my arms insted of being hunted down like prey.  
_

She could be dying for all he knows. "NO." Finn shrieked. He was not going to let that happen to FP. Not now, not ever. It was time to fight for her. And prove his worth to everyone. All by showing them that he meant business. "Don't worry FP I'm on my way." Finn sped up, running deeper into the forest.

* * *

_Back at FP's home..._

All was not looking well for FP. While her boyfriend was asleep because of the toxin the guard's plan had begun to come into place. In fact they had disobeyed the most important rule about when handling royalty of the fire kingdom. No using water.

But that was exactly what they did. They got out metal fire proof guns, loaded them up with water ,and began firing them at her feet at spraying just a little at her hands to put out the fire balls that she had tried to conger up. It then took them about 20 minutes to finally get her right next to the lake so she couldn't escape and would eventually give.

"Fine i give up. You win just stop with the water. I feel like i'm about to burn out." FP got down on her knees as if to show them that she would accept the arrest without a fight. Of course FP wouldn't let them take her back to the kingdom without a much bigger fight. But for now she was too weak to fight much less even stand. If and when she recovered her strength entirely she would fight with all of her might.

"Good princess. Told you we'd take you, now lets just-"

"NO!"  
Finn's voice howled from behind them. FP looked at him hopefully. He smiled back at her before glaring at the guards. "I **won't **let you take her. I'll die before that happens." FP's face grimaced knowing that the Flame Guards would kill him without hesitation. Finn may be strong but the Flame Guards were the Fire Kingdom's elite solders.

"That can be easily arranged." Beck stood up. "If you want to die then-"

"No, Beck. This is my chance. I will personally make sure that he pays for brainwashing the princess." A guard said to Beck. Beck nodded and stood back allowing the other guard to step forward towards Finn. He glared down at the hero and spoke in a booming voice.

"Finn the human, I Flank second in command of this squad challenge you to a duel over the Princess." Finn felt his blood freeze at the sound of that name. Flank. The same one who was in his dream. _Okay this is pretty weird._

Finn stood in silence. Which was a big mistake on his part. Because that allowed Flank to hit Finn across the face with the end of his gun. Red. That was all Finn saw. His blood. It was as if Finn could suddenly feel every muscle in his body the second that staff hit his face. It was as if for a second that his whole body was glass, about to shatter against the hard floor.

Finn felt his back hit a rock in the grass. Crack. He heard a small crack. He looked up his vision now clearing to see everyone staring at him. The Flame Guards, and FP. Who looked like she was about to throw up at the sight of her boyfriend being hurt like this. "It's okay." Finn mouthed to her before receiving a thwack in the head from the Flank's staff.

"I'm just getting ready." Finn mouthed just as he stood up and gave Flank a kick to the mouth. He wiped the blood from the side of his mouth and advanced on Flank who was stunned from that recent blow. Finn delivered a punch to Flank's face. "You aren't taking FP from me that easily." Finn whispered to Flank. He felt the heat coming from his face, kinda like when he was sitting with FP.

But this heat was even hotter and more of a boiling temperature. Flank grabbed Finn by his shoulder and headbutted him. Did it hurt? Yes as a matter of fact it hurt even more because of the fact that he was made of rock and magma made it hurt more then just from the headbutt.

Flank then threw Finn against a tree. Finn heard a crack in his back again. He'd better start fighting back or he might end up getting paralyzed or getting a serious back injury. Just as Finn was about to get up and pull out his demon blood sword to finally kill Flank, Flank had grabbed him by his shoulders again and slammed his back against the tree again.

"Listen you're already going to die today mark my words. But little prince i want you to know that I'll take good care of your little princess. I'll take _very _good care of her. So why don't you just di-" He never finished because Finn hit him hard in his chest.

"Don't you ever say that about FP, you sicko." Finn glared at him. It made Finn want to throw up just looking at him. This little creep had just made this whole Flame King misunderstanding thing personal.

But as Finn was about to hit him again Flank had blown flames into his face. It wasn't at all like FP's flames which were accidental either, this stung so much, it made Finn start to tear up from it. Finn had already figured out that the Flame Guards would use fire against him. With them being **fire **elemental that was a given. But Finn had it figured that they would be like FP's flames which didn't hurt that much anymore, but these flames made him experience a whole new kind of pain.

"You see you cannot defeat us. Now i'll just kill you then we'll be on our way." Flank held up his spear getting ready to pierce Finn in his heart, killing him, when right as it was about to cut into his chest a fire ball knocked it out of Flank's hand.

"No don't you kill him." FP yelled at Flank, glaring at him. "I'll kill you first." That was the turning point for Flank. The one person that he secretly admired now threatening to kill him.

Flank grabbed Finn's neck and squeezed so hard it took the fight out of Finn, for the first time in his life. Flank let got of him neck and grabbed his gun. "Say good night Princess." Flank said pulling the trigger shooting water at FP, knocking her out.

"Flank did you just kill the Princess?" Beck grabbed the gun out of Flank's hand.

"No i just knocked her out. You should be _thanking _me now. I've knocked out the princess allowing us to capture her with ease and stopped the prince. He practically a dead man if we leave him out here. All of those wound will kill him in about 20 minutes. As for the princess with a temperature like hers do you honestly think that she'd let us take her that easily. Now common put the fire cuffs on her and lets get out of here. Now." Beck nodded redundantly. Technically he had followed orders and gotten them done.

"Fine. Common troops rally up and pack all of our stuff up. Flank you get the princess, looks like we'll have to carry her body body back to the Fire Kingdom." They all nodded and followed out the orders. The Troops packed up the stuff while Flank picked the princess up bridal style and followed Beck back to the Fire Kingdom.

Somewhere along the way when Flank looked at FP's unconscious face. He had a feeling that this was going to work. They would end up together no matter how much that prince tried to stop it. Flank chuckled at the thought of the prince. He should be dead by now.

* * *

Finn could feel the life leaving his body. Even though his vision was total darkness now. Whatever the Flame Guard had done to him had most likely blinded him for a little while. At least it was that or the fact that he was so close to death.

Either way he was blinded for now. Finn felt like just giving into nature. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. He had to fight on for her. FP. He always defied nature on a daily basis. He fought gigantic monsters, the lich, millions of other creatures in Ooo as well. How could he just die because of a stupid Flame Guard.

"I will fight on-" Finn tired to get up but collapsed. "I-I can't. N-never thought i would quit. Never ever though i would say i couldn't..." Fin felt himself dying. The life leaving his body.

"Finn there you are i've been looking for you." A voice spoke to Finn that he knew all too well. _oh no._ Finn thought."Let's see what i can do for you _hero. _MUHAHAHAHA!_"_

That was the last thing Finn heard before he finally felt his life force give out.

**Left you guys with a little cliffhanger. I hope that this 4,000+ word chapter made up for most of my other short chapters. Don't forget to review/follow/favorite because it's a win/win for both of us. And i always try to update sooner when i get more reviews (Like i was planning updating this next week and only making it 2000 before i saw the reviews you guys gave me.) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Back here with a new chapter guys. Thank you for everyone who reviewed they all made me feel really happy. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter of Burning Promises, because it's in these next chapters where it starts to get interesting. I had to add another OC in here too just because it would fit he story better.****  
**

* * *

_Little Finn, little Finn. So small so imperfect. Full of flaws and weaknesses. But i will fix you up hero, i will make it so you're perfect.  
_Those words echoed in Finn's head. He was just starting to come to but his vision was still gone. And his whole body was aching. "What are you doing to me?!" Finn shrieked beginning to panic at the thought of what this guy could be doing to him. Pyg. He was kind of like the Ice King but he wasn't as insane and he was actually smart and cunning.

Pyg was however a monster, who was probably doing something incredibly horrible to Finn. "Don't move, my child. It's only the beginning of this beautiful process. The process of which you go from being a lowly hero of Ooo who every single princess uses to being a super solder in my army. The most powerful one, behind me of course, in my entire army. Think of it we could rule all of Ooo together with an iron fist. Any princess you wanted could and will be yours." Pyg laid his hands on Finn's chest keeping him against the table Finn was laying on.

_Except for FP. And she's the only princess i actually want now. _"Wouldn't i lose all of my emotions though, Pyg? No thought, no free will. I'd just be wiped of all of my memories of my dearest friends and my amazing crush. Who is most likely now on her way back to her Kingdom where she'll be imprisoned forever for trying to leave that Kingdom." Finn needed to play for time now. If he was going to be the hero again and save FP while also trying to escape Pyg he would need his vision back.

"Oh dearest Finn, you _poor, poor _lost little hero caring so much for the _little _details. The fact that you would lose all of those is for the better. Like what if young hero you fell in love with a beautiful princess. Her eyes of flaming gold her beautiful peach colored skin just the right color to match her long fiery stunning hair. You think- no you KNOW you like her and you want to date her. But alas fate torchers you keeping you from being together. It slowly eats away at your heart until you finally ask the big question: What's the point of all of this?"

Pyg paused and began going back to work on Finn injecting needles into his arms filled with strange liquids, and checking his heartbeat. _I never thought of it that way before.I mean i get it i was born a hero and I'll always be a awesome and righteous one but now that i think of it that way. Why did i always think that just doing all of these quests for PB would make her like him. Not that he really likes her anymore he was with FP now but still. Why did he ever think that her feelings would change.  
_

Finn stayed silent which only made Pyg chuckle an evil mocking chuckle. "Finally thinking about your life young hero? Hmm, thinking about how your whole life's just one big mess? Well don't worry because that's about to change. Just once i inject you with this last substance you should get your sight back plus a few other things." Finn felt a small pain come from his arm. It felt like a sharp dagger being stabbed repeatedly into his arm.

Suddenly even more pain burst out of his arm making Finn shriek out. His muscles felt weaker and weaker. Like he was losing control over himself now and Pyg was slowly taking control. _Fight it for FP, for everyone. Common Finn block him out, resist him. Do fall into the temptation._

On a happier note Finn was getting his visions back, but this time as said in Pyg's formula it would not only bring it back but enhance it, make it even stronger. "AAGGG, w-what did you do to me?" Finn stuttered trying to keep all of the pain as he possibly could out of his voice.

"Don't worry hero the pain won't last for long. You're body's just -erm- getting used to the formula and is trying to fight it off. But soon the formula will win and it can carry out its job of making you perfect. The pain is just more of a stepping stone to your transformation. In fact all that you need is to stay hooked up to this machine for a little while longer before these effects become permanent. Best of all when your transformation is complete you won't want to change back."

Finn needed to think fast now, or else he'd be stuck as a mindless, thoughtless drone for the rest of his life. Finn gathered up all of his strength, physical and mental, and tried to fight off Pyg and the venom that was now flowing through his veins like water down a river. It was both mentally and physically difficult. On one hand you had to keep calm so you could find out of to get out of it and not mess everything up. On the other hand you had to use all of you strength towards your one goal. Escaping. No flailing around, that would only waste Finn needed all of the energy he could get.

Then out of nowhere Jake broke through the wall shouting "LET GO OF MY BROTHER, PYG!" Jake turned his right hand into a gigantic fist and punched Pyg right in his face, knocking Pyg unconscious.

Jake then ran over to Finn and helped him onto his feet. "Yo Finn are you okay? You look paler." Jake asked in a worried tone to the young hero. Finn nodded. "Yeah, dude i'm okay. Just recovering from the things that Pyg did to me." Finn got down on his knees, breaking into a mad coughing fit. Jake eyed all of the so called 'medicine' that Pyg would inject into his victims on a table behind Finn.

"You sure dude you look awful. I think we should take you to PB and see if she can help you." Finn shook his head as if to say no way.

"No dude i'm ok see. I don't need PB to help me." Finn stood up shakily but fell back onto his knees after only a few seconds. Jake wrapped his arms around Finn. "You NEED to see PB if you're ever going to recover from whatever crap Pyg put into your body."

Finn weakly tried to push Jake away from him, but failed horribly. "S-stop dude. I told you i'm fine. Now leave me alone."

"No i don't care, Finn. For all we know you could be dying right now."

"No i'm not going w-with y-you..." Finn trailed off suddenly feeling weaker. Like he as going to pass out. He put his hand up to his head, he was burning up. His forehead felt as hot as FP's skin right was defiantly bad.

"Finn are you okay?" He shook his head this time feeling sicker and sicker by the second. "Help...me...Jake." He spoke in a whisper before he fell unconscious. "Don't worry Finn I'll help you." Jake whispered as he picked up his buddy and ran out of Pyg's lair.

* * *

Voices echoed through the young hero's mind. Voices of the people he knew, the people he saved, and the people he failed. But the most irritating one was Pyg. _When your transformation is complete you won't want to change back. _That wouldn't happen right? He was a hero who would stay good for his entire life. Nothing would change that.

_"It slowly eats away at your heart until you finally ask the big question: What's the point of all of this?" _Another voice echoed throughout Finn's subconscious. What was the point of all of this was a good question. He would constantly fight and fight for PB, but her feelings about him would never change.

She would only see him as a friend, a knight, nothing more nothing less. But he still had things that made him have reasons for fighting. For people like Jake, the inhabitants of Ooo, and FP. The main reason was to try to impress PB though.

Finn remembered how he'd felt when he'd gone to defeat the Lich and actually did beat him. He thought that maybe PB would finally see him in a more romantic way. Then the thing that happened when she'd turned 13. Finn had thought that finally they would be happy together. Of course something had to come and ruin _that _too.

He had to chase after her again only to have her reject him for the very last time. All because on that day he met Flame Princess who changed his life forever. No more obsessing over PB, or wondering if and when she'll see me as just more then a friend. My opinion on romance changed completely.

But of course someone has to just go and ruin my whole relationship thing again. The stupid Flame King. Sure she was his daughter and he was probably worried but he could've at least sent scouts to see if she was alright rather then sending guards who would probably kill her if they were ordered too.

Speaking of FP they'll probably throw her back in that cage when they get back from the Fire Kingdom and Finn couldn't do anything about it. For starters he's passed out and is very close to death as of now. Plus the fact that FP most likely thought he was dead now. Yep Finn's life pretty much sucks right now.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Fire Kingdom..._

"Sir the extraction was complete, we have retrieved your daughter and exterminated the prince who kidnapped her." Beck spoke calmly and clearly to a very happy looking Flame King.

"Good, my solder. Were is she?" Flame King's voice boomed making the castle shake. Beck pointed towards Flank who was standing in the sea of Flame Guards. "Right there. Flank has her, me liege. Flank come forth and bring the Flame King his beloved daughter."

Flank slowly walked towards the front carrying an unconscious Flame Princess in his arms. "MY BELOVED DAUGHTER, SHE'S BACK!" Flame King burned brighter and brighter as he stared at his child. Before the Flame Guards had came back Flame King's mind was racing with thoughts about what could've happened to his little girl. Who knew what that dastardly prince had done to her. For all he knew the Flame Guards could've brought back her burnt out body to him. But no insted they brought back his child.

"Hand her to me." The Flame King spoke in a whisper. Flank stood on his tip toes and handed the unconscious girl to her father. "Oh my beloved child at last you've returned to me." Flame King held his daughter close to him. "I must say one thing to you though my daughter, from now on i pass a new law to protect you from Prince Finn. You'll have guards monitor you 24 hours a day to make sure the prince doesn't kidnap you again. And i also decree that you shall no longer be able to date anyone for your safety."

Flank felt his heart sink at that part. _You shall no longer be able to date anyone. _All of that hard work he'd done. Killing the prince, carrying her all the way back to this place, all of nothing.

No, Flank would not allow it. He'd come too far, fought too hard. Besides if she never dated anyone then she would never marry. Which meant that the royal bloodline would be cut short. Flank's eyes widened at remembering that. "Wait, my king. If she would never date anyone, then she would never marry, have offspring, or carry on the royal bloodline. That could drive the whole Fire Kingdom into Chaos."

Flame King sat in silence thinking about that. It was true that the royal bloodline had to be kept intact. Or else the whole order of the Kingdom would be gone.  
"Fine." He spoke after a moment of silence. "My Daughter shall be allowed to date. But this time the suitor must be from the Fire Kingdom. He must be loyal to here too. Perhaps a knight, a _very _trusted one too. Also if and when they do begin dating, during all of their dates they shall be supervised by my most finest and trusted guards. That should fix this problem, right?"

All of the guards murmured in agreement. "Good. Now before i dismiss you tell me, who was the guard that rescued my daughter from the horrible prince."

"Flank, sire. The one who has just handed your daughter back to you." Beck replied solemnly.

"Where is this knight now? Flank i order you to come up to the front now!" Flame King bellowed even louder this time. Flank slowly made his way to the front of the group of solders and got down on his knee. "I sir, Flank co-leader of this squad is the one who captured your daughter, killed the evil prince, and brought your daughter back to your side."

Flame King nodded. "Well Flank the Fire Kingdom is in your debt. If you ever need anything just tell me and we will help you out."

"Thank you Sir."

"Just don't disappoint me, Flank. The royal debt is not something to be toyed with. Now you are all dismissed."

With that all of the Flame Guards filed out of the throne room. But somewhere along the way Beck looked back at their leader holding his unconscious daughter and felt a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time. Guilt.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was bad (I kinda felt like it wasn't my best) but please tell me if you thought it was good or bad or how i can make these chapters better. Thanks :D, and i might try to update on Friday but it all depends on if people read and like this chapter :/ so remember that it could be you that makes me want to update on Friday.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank everyone who viewed my story and reviewed it helping me get over 2000 views and 47+ views for this story. That really meant a lot to me, still don't get why it says i only have 31... Anyway I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of _Burning Promises_ :D**

* * *

_In Princes Bubblegum's lab..._

Finn was chained down to one of Princess Bubblegum's lab tables, while PB and Jake were operation on him. "Jake quickly pass me shot labeled A2." Jake stretched his hand over to the racks filled with medicine and needles and grabbed shot A2. "Here PB."

PB snatched the shot and jabbed it into Finn's right arm. "Glob." She panted. It was extremely stressful having the life of Ooo's best hero in your hands. She looked down at Jake, who had a look of worry on his face. "Don't worry, we got there just in time. The poison Pyg put in there hadn't reached his nervous system yet, we stopped it just in time."

"I-is he going to be okay, PB?"

"Yes, puppy he should. Just give him some time to rest and he should be able to walk again."

Jake looked back towards his buddy. "Oh glob this is all my fault." He spoke in a whisper when PB left. "I'm sorry Finn if i would've just stopped complaining or of caught up to you and helped you out with those guards. Then maybe none of this would've happened. FP would still be here, you wouldn't be almost dead right now. I-I should just go now." He turned and stared to walk out when he heard something that made him stop in his tracks. "Jake." Finn mumbled. "Wait."

* * *

For the first time in the young hero's life, he wanted to give up. Not just on one thing but everything. Life, family, friends. It was too much, this was hell._ I give up, it's too much. I already feel the life leaving my body. There's nothing i can do, it's not like i have anything that matters to me anymore. FP's gone, taken away by her father while Jake is probably still mad at me.  
_

"Oh glob this is all my fault."

Finn heard a voice say. _Jake. __He's here, with me in this room right now. He's here for me. _Finn some spirit come back to him .His fight. He wasn't going to let Jake feel guilty for him being on his deathbed right now.

"I'm sorry Finn if i would've just stopped complaining or of caught up to you and helped you out with those guards. Then maybe none of this would've happened. FP would still be here, you wouldn't be almost dead right now. I-I should just go now."

Guards. It was their fault. THEY almost killed him. THEY are the reason why his bro's feeling so guilty. THEY were the ones who took FP from him. Finn wasn't going to let them just get away with that. No not at all. In order to bring Flank and his group of guards down Finn would need a plan so powerful it would succeed completely without fail.

But he would need help, and a lot of it from his friends. Sure Finn did realize that he'd get banged up harder then he ever had before in his life. Maybe almost die quiet a few times, but he did that like every day. No difference. That would be the only way he'd be able to be happy with FP again. He had to do it, right now.

"Jake wait." Finn mumbled as loud as he could afraid that his bro couldn't hear him. To Finn's relief however Jake scurried over to his bed. "BUDDY! Are you okay dude. Oh glob i'm so sorry for what happened-"

Finn raised his hand shakily to silence his brother. "It's okay dude. It wasn't your fault. It was those guard's fault. They're the reason why i'm lying on this bed right now. I'm going to make them pay for what they did and get FP back."

Finn tried to push himself up off of the bed but collapsed under his weight. It was just too much now, with all of that 'stuff' Pyg had put into the young hero's body. Even PB's medicine couldn't fully heal him, only rest could. But that was something Finn did not have time for. He had to get FP back and fast.

"No dude, I'm sorry but you have to stay here until you're better. Or else you might get killed by them. I lost mom and dad already, i'm not going to lose you to bro."

Finn frowned at that. Please Finn was strong enough to beat them all blind folded. "I don't care I'm going-"

"I think not." PB walked into the room Banana Guards behind her. "I will not lose you Finn. I know you care a lot about Flame Princess, but you mean a lot to everyone else as well, including me. You're a great friend Finn, like Jake said I'm not going to lose you. We'll send messengers to the Flame Kingdom to see if we can sort anything out. For now Finn I'll have Banana Guards moderate you 24-7 to make sure you don't try to leave."

PB shot the young hero of look of pity. "Common guys lets let Finn get some rest." With that PB, Jake, and the Banana Guards all filed out of the room leaving Finn alone.

"Sorry to disappoint you Bubblegum but you're not stopping me. I'll escape from this place easily and i'll find FP. No matter what you say or do." Finn muttered as he got back under the covers to get some sleep. "Get ready Flame King, just as soon as i get back my strength i'm coming for you."

* * *

FP woke up to the sounds of two Flame Guards talking.

"So dude who do you think the princess will date now that her father passed the new dating law." One guard with a very deep voice spoke to the other.

"Oh probably Flank after all he _did _rescue her and kill the prince.." The other one said.

FP's eyes shot open. _Flank? Dating? Kill? Prince?_ What were they talking about? She looked around and felt her heart sink. She was back in that stupid lamp again. So much for freaking breaking out. "Wait then that means- Finn!" FP's eyes widened at the thought of Finn. She'd remembered that before she blacked out Flank and Finn were fighting. During then Finn had gotten pretty beaten up.

"You Flame Guard why am i in this lamp, what are you talking about when you say this new 'dating' law, and WHERE IS FINN?!" The two guards stared at her.

"Oh yeah you were passed out during then weren't you princess, that's why you don't remember. Anyway when Flank brought you back here the Flame King demanded that you be put in this lamp and you can only date people within the Flame Kingdom walls." One spoke while the other kept on nodding throughout it.

"You can only date people like knights, just to keep the royal bloodline in tact."

FP slowly backed up into the other end of the lamp not believing what she'd just heard. What about her boyfriend. For all she knew he could still have survived somehow. Luckily Finn was a very difficult person to kill. Still, did her father really think that he could just force her to date and marry a knight. That was _not _going to happen.

"I demand to speak to my father immediately." The guards nodded in incision. "Fine. Fang you stay here and guard the princess to make sure she doesn't escape while i'll get her father." The guard pulled Fang closer to him. "And remember, Fang if you screw this up then you'll take all of the blame." He hissed glaring at Fang before he ran out of the room.

_Great they're just making my whole relationship with Finn even harder._

* * *

_A few hours later at in Princess' Bubblegum's lab..._

Finn painfully climbed out of his bed and got to his feet. He slowly staggered over to the lab door where his backpack was on and used all of his strength to pick it up off of the doorhandles and sling it over his shoulder. Then he staggered over to the lab window. Luckily for Finn PB had neglected to lock it. If she would've then that would've stopped the young hero's journey right there and then. "I'm coming FP, just hold on." He muttered.

Finn opened up the window to a cold night breeze blow in his face. The smell of the candy people drifted into Finn's nose making his mouth water. He felt his stomach growl. _No Finn you can eat later for now you have a mission to do. Step one escape the Candy Kingdom. _

Finn looked down to the ground. He was about 3 stories high. His head shot to the left where he saw a river. It looked deep enough to be able to jump off from this height. _Okay step 2 go to Flambo and see if he can help you. With him living in the Flame Kingdom he could give me some leads as to what's happening with FP and if there's a way to get into there without being burnt to a crisp._

Finn stood up on the window ledge, getting ready to jump off. "Common Finn if you want to get your life and FP back together then jump off." He muttered looking down at the ground. What if he landed on the ground insted of the water. That would be so bad. It would leave Ooo without one of it's greatest heroes. But just as Finn was about to step back and think about it, he suddenly felt himself jump off. Well this was _very _bad for the young hero. Not only had he already almost been killed, had some poison injected into his body but now he was falling from 3 stories high._  
_

"Crap." Finn spoke under his breath before landing painfully headfirst in the river. The young hero doggie paddled towards the shore gasping for breath. Finn looked up to the Candy Castle frowning. "Looks like i'm on my own." He spoke in a whisper as he began running as fast as he could to the Flame Kingdom where he would find Flambo.

* * *

Finn ran and ran using up all of his energy he had left, making every muscle, every bone in his body ache. He pushed through though, he had to if he was going to get her back. This was difficult for Finn physically and mentally. He had to block out thoughts that would make him want to stop, while keeping up his pace besides the fact that he was at his weakest.

"FLAMBO! FLAMBO." Finn shouted at the top of his voice, his head darting around hoping to see Flambo. The young hero stopped in his tracks shouting Flambo's name over and over.

"Yaeh Finn wats up." Flambo spoke suddenly appearing to Finn's side. "Flambo, I need help getting back FP. Specifically i need you to use your fire spell on me. Now."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and will review this chapter. Plus i'm most likely going to be updating soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys i am back because i just didn't really like where i left you guys off. Why? Well lets just say this I hate fillers. Yep can't stand them, sure they're important but they can be boring. So _that's _why i updated so soon. I want the best part of the story to come along as well which is where Finn gets into the Fire Kingdom. I have also found out on what the summery of Ignition Point is according to :  
**

_**The guys sneak into the Fire Kingdom and are caught in a family feud.**_

**Yep that looks like a pretty good episode, since FP will be in it and there will most likely be some FPxFinn moments in it so yay. I'll probably be updating sooner as of Friday to try and help you guys out with waiting for the FP episode like me. So enjoy, review, and have a happy Labor Day :D**

* * *

"Wowz Finn wait up. Come overs and look at this." The small fire creature scurried towards the Fire Kingdom, returning 5 minutes later with a piece of paper in his hands. "Look at dis, dude." He held up a piece of fire-proof paper that read:

**WANTED:**

**Finn, Hero of Ooo and Prince of The Grasslands  
**

**FOR:  
**

**Kidnapping, Brainwashing, possible attempted murder of the Princess of the Fire Kingdom.  
**

"WHAT?!" Finn shrieked upon read that. "When did i do all of those things?! I mean why would i even THINK about murdering FP? Did i just not jump out of a freaking 3 story castle for her? Since when does that fall under the category of brainwashing, murder, or kidnapping?" **  
**

"Finz, theys probably just misunderstood about this whole thing. Buts i guess that i'll help you, fors the sake of the Fire Kingdoms. just don't rat me out when yous get captured by the guards." Flambo shrugged and began to cast the spell.

Soon the young hero's body turned completely pale blue. "Awesome, thanks Flambo." Finn started to walk towards the Fire Kingdom entrance. "Wait Finn yous can't go in there." Finn turned around, staring at Flambo.

"Why not?"

"Because Finn the Flame King has a bounty _on your head. _The guards are ordered to take you to him if they find you. Which would mean instant death."

"Wait, Flambo but doesn't FP and the guards think I'm dead. Why would there be a bounty on me if they think I'm dead?"

"Well the Flame King probably wants to make sure that if you somehow do live that then people would already be on the look out for you. I'm sures that they wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

Finn stood still in silence. _That was true. They wouldn't hesitate to kill him now, they probably believed all of the thing Flame King had said. And if i was to even get to FP without dying that it could cause war. All that Flame King knows about me is that i help out PB, which means that if i did get FP then it would cause war between the Candy Kingdom._

Finn imagined what that would look like. Candy solders against Flame Guards. Imagines of candy people melting under the feet of the Flame Guards and Flame Guards brutally murdering the Candy people. All because of him. Finn shivered at that thought then turned to Flambo. "Maybe i can make them understand. Somehow..." Finn's voice trailed off._  
_

"Just be careful, Fins. I don't want to see you dead. Anyway buddy if you want to see the king then you're best sneaking through the front entrance, which is packed with guards 24-7, and taking a right. There you'll find the King's throne room, where you'll find the King and hopefully FP.

Finn nodded before walking off. "Thanks Flambo." With that Finn began to walk towards the Fire Kingdom cautious that no Fire Guards would see him.

* * *

As Finn got up to the borders of the Fire Kingdom he started think more and more about his plan. All that he had so far was rescue FP from her lamp and explain the whole thing to the Flame King, hoping that he would allow it. Now that he was seeing all of the guards guarding the borders of the Fire Kingdom made him think that his plan wasn't very realistic.

Finn was sure that if he showed his face here that then the guards would immediately kill him. Worst of all with his injures that would make any fight with anyone as of now 1 to 10.

"Okay time to think. Hmm, what would be the best way to get in the castle without being seen or killed." Finn closed his eyes thinking and thinking about how to get into the Fire Castle.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Someone shouted from behind Finn. _Oh crap. _Finn turned around to see a Flame Guard looming over him, his spear drawn. "Wait your Finn the human." The guard growled upon realizing this. "You chose a bad time to come back Finn the prince."

The Flame Guard was about to pierce Finn in his chest with his spear but Finn had punched the Flame Guard right in the face. Then Finn ran like hell hearing guards shout from behind him.

When Finn was running towards the castle somewhere along the way Flame Guards had started throwing spears at him. Luckily none of them had hit Finn or else that could've meant the end for Finn.

"FP! FP! FP!" Finn shrieked at the top of his lungs hearing his voice crack. But Finn didn't mind. He had _much _more important things to do then worry about his stupid voice cracking at the moment.

"FINN THE HUMAN STOP IN THE NAME OF THE FIRE KINGDOM LAW!" A guard appeared out of no where in front of Finn. The Guard got out it's spear and prepared to stab Finn until something stopped him. The guard looked down at the young hero in sympathy. Though this Fire Guard would never say this out loud, but he always questioned the Flame King.

How could a young prince like this one brainwash the princess? And if this said prince had even wanted to kill the princess or kidnap her then why would he purposely come to the Fire Kingdom with no back-up whatsoever? Orders were orders though. "Prince come with me i will take you to the King where he may decide your fate."

The young boy looked up at the guard in confusion but followed the guard to the throne room. "What? Not that i'm complaining, but weren't you ordered to kill me." The young hero asked when they started walking.

"Well i don't really believe anything that the Flame King says anymore. I stopped believing in his word after he said that a good friend of mine, Deck, had betrayed the whole kingdom by help the princess escape."

"What do you mean 'escape'?"

"I mean that she came back sometime after she chased you out of the Flame Kingdom. Apparently she'd taken a liking to you much to the Flame King's dismay. So he forbid it. This made her mad and at night she escaped. But Deck was right there as she was about to leave. He could've stopped her but he didn't for some reason. Long story short Beck announced him a traitor and threat and had him locked in the dungeon where he actually is today. Just dying away. And i can't do anything to help him."

Finn gave the Flame Guard a pitiful look. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well just make sure kid, that his action wasn't in vain. It's obvious that you and the Princess have something special that we don't understand. You both feel that way. Just remember that it doesn't matter what the Flame King thinks kid." Finn nodded. Looks like there _were _good Flame Guards.

* * *

The Flame Guard leaded Finn towards a gigantic long room that was on fire. Everything was engulfed in flames except for the floor. At the end of the room sat two large thrones. The thrones for the King and Queen. Over the throne was her. FP. Locked in that lamp again. "FP..." Finn spoke loudly trying to make her hear him. FP turned around looking for the source of the sound, gasping when she saw the young hero again. She'd thought that he was dead.

The Flame Guard walked Finn up to the King's throne and knelt. "Sire, i have found the trespasser who is none other then the human Finn."

The Flame King burst into a fire inferno from his rage. "So this is the scumbag who made my daughter run away. FINN THE HUMAN." The Flame King boomed making the castle shake again.

Finn felt nervous now. Who knew what he'd do to Finn now. "Sire, what shall we do to this _human._"

"Simple we shall have him put in an arena where he shall fight my best guard. To the death. No weapons allowed for the prince though. No we want him to pay for his crimes." Flame King pointed at the guard next to Finn. "YOU, show our _guest _to the place he will be staying for the night. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Flame King roared again.

Finally he was making the thief who had taken away his beloved daughter from him. He would pay the ultimate prince. Death. "Father why?" A voice whispered softly above the Flame King. He looked up to see his daughter looking down at him from her lamp prison that was looming above the throne. She was doing something that she hadn't done in years. She was crying.

* * *

**Sorry if it wasn't the best chapter in the world i just didn't want you guys to be left off with that last chapter, I wanted you to know about my new updating schedule for this story, and i just wanted the story line to move along so we can get to the better parts. And again don't forget to review and hope you guys have a happy labor day :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't really have much to say this time but hope you enjoy and remember to review :)**

* * *

"So, Flame Guard, the Flame King's going to put me in an arena where I'll be put to my death?" The Flame Guard looked down at the boy in sadness.

"Afraid so, son. Very, very shameful of the Flame King. The princess will be devastated after this. She was really into you, Finn. And i really doubt that she'll ever want to date one of those stupid thick headed knights."

Finn's eyes shot open at that. FP date some knight? One of those idiotic crap for brain knights date **his **GF. No way. That would not happen. Not if Finn had anything to do with it. "No I'm not going to let that happen. Jeez, it took long enough to first get her not hate me and not try to burn down the whole Goblin Kingdom. Plus i had to prove to everyone that she wasn't evil. Then things got even worse because of her so called elemental mixture thingy, almost making her destroy the entire world. Okay i'm **not **leaving her after i've done all of these things."

The Flame Guard chuckled. "Well i defiantly hope so kid, who know what she'll do to us when she becomes the ruler." The Flame Guard shivered at that thought. "The most powerful one in all of the fire kingdom. Yep, the one who will soon have the power to destroy this entire Kingdom single handily. Only one word could possibly describe what would happen. Disaster."

* * *

"So Finn this is where you'll be staying for the night." The Flame Guard leaded Finn to a small confined room. It was just a small cubical size room with 4 plain white walls. Nothing more, nothing less. "So I'll come for you in the morning Finn to take you to the arena. I'd love it for you to escape, i've taken quiet a liking to you. But sadly this is the **most **inescapable in this cell in this castle. This is were they would sentenced the very worst criminals. They'd shut them off from the world, making them lose all sanity. They'd cut off their food so they wouldn't be able to stay lit and would eventually burn out. Horrible. Well bye Finn." The Flame Guard sighed as he close the door, sealing Finn off from the world again.

Now he was trapped. Trapped in these horrible walls, were many have met their fates. Finn felt his heart begin to race. Suddenly thoughts of the outside world just flowed through his brain. The smells, the sights, the sounds. Now that he was trapped in these fours walls. Would he ever escape? Would he ever see Jake, PB, or FP ever again?

_Okay Finn don't panic. That's what they want you to do. They want you to question everything. Don't give in. Just try to fall asleep and when you wake up hopefully they'll let you out where i can try to do something. Something that'll defeat the Flame King and his guards. Something that will make everything better again. Then me and FP will be together again. For now i need to restore my energy. Then once i'm let out i'll get out. That's my promise to everyone here.  
_

Finn curled up in a ball in one of the corners of the small room and closed his eyes. Finally after what seemed like forever, Finn drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Prince." Beck hit Finn on the back of his head, waking Finn up. "W-what?" Beck grabbed Finn, who was still waking up, by the neck and lifted him off of the ground.

"Listen Prince, I would love to just kill you right now. I really, really would. After all of those horrible, horrible crimes against the Kingdom. You could've thrown the Fire Kingdom's future into jeopardy. But sadly you're sentenced to die in the arena. Oh yes you, all chained up while hundreds of guards come up from the arena entrances swords drawn. Swords ready to cut into your body and force the life out of you. The ultimate payment. Just imagine it." Beck sighed.

Now that he thought about it what would happen when the Princess found out that they had killed the Prince she had liked. She'd put them to death. She'd destroy all of the Kingdom. She'd...She'd. Why Beck didn't even want to think of what the princess would do.

_Maybe if if were to let him go and let another guard kill him... _"NO!" Beck shouted, making Finn shoot him a confused look. "What?" the young confused hero asked. _Well it's now or never, Beck. Just go for it._

"So, Prince Finn just-just toying with you here, b-but in case it ever came to mind to you, if you ever wanted to escape and i don't know maybe, umm, see the Princess. Then all that you would need to do would be to first run away from me when i bend down to get my sword which i will happen to 'drop'. You can then make your way over to the window just across the hall." Beck pointed towards a doorway leading to a long hallway.

"Were you can climb up to get to the princess' room. There you should find the Princess waiting there in her room. Just be aware, prince, that tower is heavily guarded24/7 with protection from the finest guards in the business. Now if you'll be on your way."

Beck released Finn from his grip and dropped his staff. "Oops. QUICK PRINCE RUN NOW!" Beck reached to grab his staff while Finn ran as fast and as hard as he could down the long, long hallway.

When Finn reached the window he felt a feeling deep in his gut. Doubt. Doubt about everything. Doubt about FP, the Flame Guards, Jake, and himself. He'd die if he went out there. Suddenly Finn felt the pain from the former events flooding him. The pain flooding through his body like water from a dam that had just burst.

"I don't care about the pain right now. I've gone through too much already. Like i said last night I can't give in. I won't give up so easily." Finn kicked open the window and jumped up onto the window sill out ignoring the pain from the broken glass cutting into is skin. He'd deal with all of _that _later. For now he only had one objective and one objective only get back FP.

Finn then started climbing up the tower using all of his strength until there was no more left. But he kept on going somehow. Somehow Finn kept on climbing that tower. Up and up. As if it was automatic. It was all a blur to Finn though. The only thing that was on his minds were his friends. all of the people he promised to protect. And all of the people who could possibly die if this whole plan didn't work.

Finn wouldn't let that happen. No it was his fault. Kind of. If only they would've gone to the Fire King that night it all started. Then maybe none of this wouldn't have happened. FP wouldn't have been captured, Pyg wouldn't have able to inject that crap into me, I wouldn't have been thrown into that horrible room, I wouldn't be sentenced to death, and i wouldn't be dangling for my life right now.

None of that mattered. all that mattered was right now, what Finn was going to do to fix this whole mess. He climbed and climbed. Pushing himself to the limit each and every second that he was climbing. One wrong step and he'd be toast. But Finn had to fight on he had to. For FP.

* * *

Flame Princess sat bored out of her mind in her room. As much as she wanted to escape and rescue Finn from where ever they were holding him, there was no point. She couldn't escape. Surrounding this whole room there were guards equipped with water guns. No doubt they wouldn't have any hesitation to shoot her if she tried to escape. In fact they had just last night where they first put her back into this room. All because father didn't want her to think that he was imprisoning her and that he didn't want her to spend anymore years in that lamp.

Anyway FP didn't know what to do. Finn was about to be put to death in that arena, that creepy guard, Flank who had been like stalking her since she was young was probably trying to convince her father to let him date her. Well when she was in charge she'd make them all pay for what they're doing.

"FP..FP..help." A voice groaned from outside. _Finn? _ FP got up and rushed outside onto the balcony to see her boyfriend hanging for dear life. He looked horrible. Finn was black and blue all over, bleeding, and he looked pale.

"FINN!" FP ran to the edge, helping him up onto the balcony. The young hero collapsed in her arms. "FP..." He moaned as she carried him inside.

* * *

After a few minutes Finn's eyes opened up again to see FP standing over him. Finn chuckled, sitting up on FP's bed where she had put him.. "Well princess looks like I owe you now, hmm?"

"Guess so hero."

"So how about I repay you then we get out of here?"

FP nodded, smiling and blushing a scarlet red. Finn got up and began kissing her. At first they were just quick pecks like they were in a rush. But soon it turned into more passionate. They were soon in a deep make out session forgetting everything. All that Finn and FP could focus on were each other. Finn however was noticing the hot rush inside of his body when he was kissing her. A warm feeling inside of him. A feeling that made him excited.

As things got more heated FP wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling her up closer to him. "Oh FP." Finn kissed her even more deeply this time until she was moaning too. FP and Fin were in perfect harmony. After being separated they were finally together. Finn felt like nothing could go wrong at that moment. But of course he was **dead wrong.**

"Step away from our princess you dirty son of a bitch."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Guys i have an important thing to tell you guys about these next chapters that i want you guys to decided via review:  
**

**A: I'll make 2,000+ word chapters but i won't be able to update as often. I'll probably want more reviews for the chapters though  
**

**B: I'll make 1,000 word chapters but i'l be updating sooner like maybe once or twice a week.  
**

**So guys in your review tell me whether you want 2,000 word chapters or 1,000 word chapters. I'm just doing this because all of the number of words in the chapters are mixed like some are 1,023 words while the others are 3,000 words. But guys no matter what I'll keep on updating this story every Friday. Only thing that's changing is the reviews. Anyway guys hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you next week, and don't forget to tell me your answer (Answer either A or B) **


	9. Chapter 9

**So guys the plan for this story is A making longer 2,000+ word chapter. Also a lot of people asked if the last chapter was inspired by Romeo and Juliet. Well the answer is yes and no. You see that whole balcony thing was completely coincidental but on Friday (The day i was writing this chapter) my Language Arts teacher was doing the play Romeo and Juliet with us. Then when i came back from school, since i usually write with like the TV on, well on the channel i was on the movie playing was Romeo + Juliet, so yeah you can see it either way. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for giving this story 70 reviews :)**

* * *

Flank stood there grinning evilly. He held a spear in one hand and a water gun in the other. "So Prince you dare think that you can escape from us and defile the King daughter. Who cares about the orders anymore, heck i'm just going to kill you now." Flank hissed holding up his weapons. "Now before I kill you _Prince _Finn, would you mind handing the Princess over. After all I would just _hate _to harm someone as beautiful as her.

FP got off of Finn, allowing the hero to step in front of her glaring at Flank. "Yeah in your drams, Flame Guard. I'm saving FP from this place right here right now. Can't you people tell that she isn't happy here? So move aside or I'll be forced to kill you." Finn unsheathed his demon blood sword, ready to attack Flank at any second.

Flank growled raising his staff. "So be it _prince._" Flank lashed out at Finn, kicking the hero in his chest. Finn fell back and his back slammed against the wall. Flank took advantage of the situation by throwing his staff at the hero's head. "FINN!" FP ran to Finn's side, and then held him close to her.

"I wouldn't do that Princess or else i'll have to shoot you." Flank raised his Water gun up aiming it at FP "But then again i'm completely fine with hurting you now, as long as you do what i say."

Right then and there it could've been the time when FP got burnt out, permanently. Flank was acting crazy now, because of the recent events. As he was about to try and woo the Princess he'd seen her making out with her supposedly-dead-boyfriend. He didn't have any control. That was what made him fire the ice cold water at the Princess and her boyfriend. "ARGGGGG!" FP cried out, still not releasing her grip on her boyfriend despite the fact that she was becoming weaker and weaker.

"Stop right there Flank." Flank forgot all about the Princess and darted his head towards the source of the voice. And there standing in the door way, a flame staff in his hands was Beck. "Flank, as leader of your squad I command you to stop right there." Beck pointed his Flame staff at Flank ready to attack him.

Flank lowered his gun. "Well then OBVIOUSLY since my squad leader, the almighty Flank, says that i must stop something i must stop. Umm well how can i say this is the nicest possible way? **NO**!" He raised his gun up again and fired at Beck. Ice cold water was sprayed at Beck. It was most possibly the most painful experience of his life. Beck felt himself weakening. His will was. Beck shook trying to drown out the pain.

At that moment Beck wanted to quit. That is until he remembered what he'd come here to do. He'd come here to avenge his old friend. That guard that they had betrayed. Deck. Deck was his best friend. A fiery tear ran down Beck's face. He had betrayed his **BEST FRIEND** and for what to? For just trying to help their Princess get back together with the boy she had liked. Wasn't that their duty to make sure that the royal family was okay? Who cares about the King anyway? It is after all her who will be ruling this kingdom soon.

Beck shakily stood up, ignoring the steam from the water hitting his skin. "You're in a crap-load of trouble now, Flank." Beck kicked Flank across the face making Flank fall down and drop his gun. "QUICKLY PRINCESS RUN, TAKE THE PRINCE FAR FAR AWAY. I'LL DEAL WITH FLANK AND KEEP HIM OCCUPIED JUST QUICKLY LEAVE!"

FP grabbed Fin and hauled him over her back. When she was about to leave the tower she turned back to see Beck fighting off Flank. "Beck aren't you working for my father? Not that I'm complaing but why did you help me?"

Beck punched Flank in jaw knocking him back. "Simple, Princess. Don't you know that Flame Guard, Deck who had helped you escape? Well you see we were the best of friends before the incident. Before i thought it could threaten the whole future of the Kingdom. But as i saw what I had done to you, handing you over to your father that is, and seeing how much you both meant for each other. Heck he climbed your tower for you when he was close to death. I knew you were meant to be and I knew that I should stop trying to ruin it. Besides you two make a pretty cute and good couple. Now if you excuse me I have to go back to kicking Flank's butt while you need to go escape before more guards can come."

With that Beck kicked Flank in his chest sending him flying across the room, while FP escaped with an unconscious Finn.

* * *

FP spent the next few hours trying to escape without being seen. It was pretty easy at first. Almost all of the guards were guarding the tower where they had been holding FP. So she could easily pass those. Then getting out of the castle grounds. You see since FP had been brought back the Flame King had made extra 'precautionary' measures to keep her inside. One of them was building a 15 foot tall wall around the castle, with only one door leading out. That door was packed with guards 24/7. And as for going _over _the wall, well that would be a problem too. There were guards up there watching the top of the castle walls 24/7 as well.

"How am I supposed to get out without being seen?" FP wondered aloud her head darting around trying to find a place to escape. "FP.." Finn groaned. He lifted his head up and looked around. "Well I'm still not strong enough to walk yet, so looks like it's all up to you. FP I need you to turn into your fire form and to fly us both out of here as fast as possible. It doesn't matter if they see us we'll work something out but all that matters right now is if we get out alive, ok. So common we need to leave now."

FP nodded. It was better then just standing here waiting for an exit to open up. And FP trusted Finn, he _was _ her boyfriend after all. With that FP held Finn close and turned into her Fire-beast mode and got out as quickly as she could ignoring all of the shouts from the guards ordering her to stop.

"PRINCESS STOP OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO SHOOT!" A Flame Guard shouted holding up a water gun. Normally FP would blast that stupid Flame Guard into next week but in this case it was different. She had to get Finn help. Fast. So she flew off using all of her might to get her as far away from the Fire Kingdom as she could get them.

* * *

A few minutes later when FP had used up all of her strength and might she landed in a field. Of course the first thing FP did was make sure that her boyfriend was okay.

"Finn, Finn, are you okay. Answer me!" FP held the boy close to her chest hoping that he might wake up. But he didn't. And FP just sat there in that field, holding her boyfriend in her arms.

* * *

Finn's mind was blank. There was nothing going on in his mind. He couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. All that he could do was hear and feel. He could hear everything that was going on around him. He'd heard everything that had just happened. Beck helping them out, FP escaping, ect.

Finn even remembered mumbling something about how she could escape to FP. Then he remembered hearing and feeling of FP holding him while she was in her fire form. Now all that Finn could feel was FP holding him close. He could tell that she was feeling a mixture of sadness and madness. Probably for what the Flame King had done. He'd taken away her boyfriend.

The Flame King had hurt Finn as well. Not just with what he'd forced the hero to endure but he'd messed with Finn even more then the Flame King had ever thought possible. You see, remember when Pyg had put that poison in Finn's body? Well now it hurt even more then before. Like acid eating away at his bones. It was doing something to Finn. Fact now that Finn thought about it he was starting to feel madder and madder, like rage was building up inside his body for some reason.

* * *

Finn coughed, sitting up. "Wha- FP?" Finn looked around him now noticing that FP was holding him. "Oh sorry Finn." FP let go of him, blushing. "So Finn what are we going to do now? My father's army will surely be coming soon and you're still hurt."

"Y-yes FP we n-need to get to a safe place now. Just look." Finn pointed towards the Fire Kingdom, where Flame Guards were beginning to march out, weapons drawn. "I-if they catch u-us FP they'll throw you in that lamp again while I'll be put to death for the 'kidnapping' of the princess. So common we need to go now." Finn began to walk but soon fell to his knees in agony. It was getting worse now.

"Finn are you okay?" FP ran down to her boyfriends side and helped him back onto his feet. "No FP it feels like my bones are being eaten away by acid. I-i can't walk or run. If only Jake were here..." Finn sighed remorsefully. If he didn't yell at Jake then maybe, just maybe Finn wouldn't be on his deathbed right now. _If only he'd come. Oh glob please, PLEASE help me now._

Then a miracle happened for Finn. You see when Finn was lying down he saw something amazing. There coming in from the West was Jake, PB, and just about everyone else walking towards them weapons drawn.

Finn had never been more happy to see anyone in his whole life. Him and FP would be saved. "JAKE! JAKE! OVER HERE!" Finn yelled at the top of his lungs.

"FINNNN!" Jake ran as fast as he could towards Finn and FP. "Oh glob what happened to him, FP?" Jake examined his brother muttering "Oh Glob, if only it'd been here sooner."

FP shook her head. "I-I don't know."

"Jake-Jake, stop." Finn stopped to cough. "Tell P-PB that the Flame Guards are coming and that you have to defend yourselves. Don't mind me I can take it for a little while longer. You guys can tend to me when you defeated them. No go Jake." Jake nodded and ran off to go tell Princess Bubblegum.

"You sure you're going to be alright Finn?" FP asked in a worried tone. Finn nodded. "Yep I'm okay FP, I can take it. After all when this whole thing's done we'll be able to go on dates again. And _that _should be worth this, right." FP nodded blushing.

* * *

The Flame King's army marched closer and closer towards where Finn, FP, and everyone else. "ALRIGHT TROOPS MOVE OUT. AND REMEMBER NO DOUBLE CROSSING OR HELPING THE PRINCESS ESCAPE OR YOU'LL END UP LIKE BECK HERE." Flank held up Beck's body. It was a fine warning to show the troops this to scare them. What with Beck being the Flame King's top guard it was a pretty good prize. Sure Beck was still alive, just knocked unconscious, and Flank had to call for like 5 other Flame Guards to come help before they were able to beat Beck. But those are the _little _details.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR MOVE NOW!" Flank barked at them. With that the Flame Guards began to march out further and further. "FLAME STAFFS AT THE READY IN ONE HAND, WATER GUNS IN THE OTHER. NOW OPEN FIRE AND CHARGE!" The Flank and the other Guards ran towards them. And from that moment both sides knew that no matter who won or lost, something **big **would happen after this battle. Something that would change each and every person's lives who were in this change forever, for better or for worse.

* * *

The second the attack started everything changed for Finn. At first he was lying down in a nice clear valley surrounded by friends, and his family. But now he was in the middle of a battlefield. Hell. From all directions Finn saw Flame Guards and Banana Guards dying, their lifeless falling to the ground. All because of him. His vision was true. He had seen this. Flame Guards and Banana Guards fighting to the death until there were none left. But Finn knew exactly what they had come here for. _Him._ Finn. They wanted to find and kill him.

He had to do something but what? Suddenly out of no where Finn felt rage, a madness, building up inside of him again. It wasn't like before. No this time it was worse, it wouldn't go away. This feeling started driving Finn mad, mad with thoughts of evil. That _stuff _was taking control of him now. It was already to late to stop this now.

"FP.." Finn stood up and walked towards her not knowing where that sudden burst of strength had come from. How was he able to walk now and not fall? How did it not hurt? _Wait what did Pyg say about this? It would make me his general. That meant pure Evil, right. Then that also meant that it would take control of me, which would mean. Oh no.  
_

Finn's eyes widened now realizing what was happening. That stuff was taking control of him. And there was nothing he could do to stop it now. It was taking over. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Have a great week and hopefully you guys will be able to see Ignition Point this Monday. Guys lets also lets not forget Rebbecca Suger who has left Adventure Time to make another show. She defiantly left us with some good episodes. Shames she's gone now :/  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Thoughts raced through Finn's mind. Horrible, vile thoughts that only someone- no SOMETHING could ever think of. Really Finn couldn't even describe the thoughts that had raced through his head. To make matters worse for Finn not only were those horrible thoughts racing through his head but visions depicting all of everyone dying- FP, Jake, PB, ect- from Flank and his evil Flame Guards.

It would show Finn something like Flank stabbing his Flame Staff through his brother's head. That made Finn mad. Madder then ever. So much that Finn wanted to just kill everyone and everything around him. Finn had to control his temperature, but-but soon he just couldn't hold it back any more.

There was a feeling in him that no righteous hero should **ever have. **He had a thrive to kill kill everything around him. Slowly the goodness drained out of Finn like water draining out of a bath tub. Until soon it was all gone. All that Finn was, was a cold blooded killer now. It had taken full control of Finn's body. Now Pyg's medicine would control Finn's body like a puppet.

* * *

Finn unsheathed his demon blood sword and began swinging at anything that came close to him. Banana Guards, Flame Guards, anything. It didn't matter to him. All that did matter was that Finn killed someone. The feel of his sword blade cutting through people gave Finn a feeling of excitement. Anticipation. And the more Finn had that feeling inside of him the more faster and stronger it became. Soon Finn was dashing back and forth slashing at Banana Guards, splitting them in two.

"**HAHA ANYONE ELSE WANT TO FACE MY WRATH!?**" Finn roared. "Wow, bro calm down." Jake, who had taken notice of Finn's outburst, tried to run to his brothers side, only to have a demon blood sword swung inches away from his face.

"**YOU CALM DOWN BROTHER!**" Finn spoke in a rasped voice slashing at Jake. "Bro, I don't want to hurt you, okay. So just drop the sword and let-" But before Jake could finish Finn slashed his sword at Jake's face again cutting him off. "Finn I'm sorry that i have to do this, but please know that it's for your own good." Jake grew his hand into a gigantic fist and punched his brother right in the face knocking Finn back.

"**ugh...**" Finn moaned slowly losing consciousness. Jake picked his brothers body in his arms and went off to go find PB or FP or anyone that could help him and maybe get Finn to safety until he was well again. After all as of now there was a war going on between the Flame Guards and all of Finn and Jake's allies.

* * *

Jake sprinted across the battlefield jumping over what seemed like millions of lifeless bodies and dodging passed fighting Flame Guards and Banana Guards, looking left and right to find FP. She might be the only one who could get Finn to safety.

After many minutes of searching Jake spotted FP fighting off about 5 guards who were surrounding her. Jake was going to go over there to help her fight them off but before he could get there the princess grew into her fire monster form and shot fire at all of them, knocking them back.

"PRINCESS DOWN HERE! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Jake called out to the Flame Princess. "What?" FP turned around to see Jake..holding her unconscious boyfriend.

FP's eyes widened in horror afraid of what could've happened to Finn. She shrunk down, turning into her original form and ran to Jake. "What happened to him?" FP asked frantically.

"S-something this guy put into him. That _stuff _controlled him and it turned Finn into some-some monster. Anyway I need you to get him to safety and care for him until he gets better. Now normally I would do this but you're the only one who has the slightest chance of getting out alive with Finn. "

FP nodded. "Ok, hand him over, Jake." Jake handed her his unconscious brother. With that FP flew off to take Finn to safety while Jake went back to fighting off other Flame Guards."Oh Finn please be okay..."

* * *

FP's head darted back and forth trying to find a place where Finn would be safe. "There." FP flew down to a cave that she had just spotted. "This should be a good, safe place to put Finn until he's better." She gently placed the hero down on the cave floor.

"**FP...help...**" Finn moaned, grunting. "What is it, Finn?" FP walked cautiously towards the hero still unsure of what was happening to him. Jake had talked about something that was controlling Finn. And the only reason Jake would've needed to knock Finn out would be if whatever that thing was, was bad.

"**I-I'm cold, FP. P-please come to me and lie down next to me. Please, FP.**" Finn spoke in a rasped voice that was as quite as a whisper. FP hesitated for a moment not knowing what to do. On one hand he _was _her boyfriend and it was important that Finn was okay. On the other hand what if this was just a trick? It didn't really matter though as long as it meant that Finn would be okay.

So FP sat down next to Finn, and lied next to him burning herself brighter and warmer to try to keep Finn warm. "**T-thank you, FP...**" Finn's voice trailed off as he slowly drifted into a deep, deep sleep.

"No problem Finn, after all it was _you _who saved me from that horrible imprisonment in the lamp." FP yawned snuggling closer to Finn. She just layed next to Finn watching out for any Flame Guards who might've followed them. That is until she finally dosed off to sleep.

* * *

Flank walked away from the battlefield madder the hell. He'd seen FP and Finn leave. _That stupid runt of a dog. He just HAD to hand the Prince off to the Princess so they could 'run away together'. _

"That's it no more mister Nice Flame Guard. Now I'm mad. I'm going to kill the pesky Prince if it's the last thing i do. AND I'm going to finally win the heart of the Princess. Whether she wants me to or not." Flank grinned looking at the scorch marks FP's trail of fire had left when she was flying off with Finn.

"All i need to do now is follow the trail to my prize." Flank laughed crazily as he begun to follow the trail. While Flank was following the trail he began to mutter to himself how he was going to kill the prince. "Yes oh yes I'll-I'll take out my sword and stab him and stab him until he's cut up into a million pieces.

Yep Flank had officially lost it. A mixture of love, hate, and jealousy had made him go insane. "Now time to kill a certain Prince and capture a certain Princess that i can use for _my liking._" Flank chuckled taking his water gun out.

"_Princess I'm h-o-m-e._" Flank walked into the cave grinning like a mad man, holding his water gun in his right hand. Flank pointed the gun at a sleeping Flame Princess. "Hello Princess." Flank shouted awaking FP, who stared in horror at Flank who was looming over her. "I'm b-a-c-k."

Flank got right up in FP's face . "And this time i'm _**not**_taking no for an answer my sweet." Flank held up the gun and shot FP with the water gun. Flank picked up FP and carried her in bridal position. "Besides my sweet. I'm done with waiting. Sure the Prince may have you now. But the way i see it is that the prince needs your heat to keep him warm. Which might just about save him from getting hurt more. So without you he could die. die in the cold, damp cave. But hey like i said before while he dies in his sleep I'll be _enjoying _you."

With that Flank carried FP out of the cave leaving Finn cold and alone inside of the cave. "**FP...**" Finn moaned still sleeping. He started rolling around noticing that it was colder now, and trying to find where the warmth had gone. Little did poor, poor Finn know that right now his Girlfriend was right now being carried away by some lunatic while Finn was left to die in the cold, damp cave."

* * *

**Well I feel pretty comfortable where i left you guys off. Just 500 words short, It would've been more but this was more of the climax chapter, which is more of a filler. I could only add so much to this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review please. I'll see you guys next week for the next chapter of _Burning Promises__ :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys hope you had a good week. Anyway there will probably be about 2 or 3 or maybe even 4 more chapters for this story until it's done, but there will most likely be a sequel to it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to everyone that reviewed.**

* * *

Finn was kicking and rolling around the cave floor in pain. Pain and coldness. His body temperature began to drop. "Uhhhh." Finn moaned in agony.

* * *

_In Finn's mind..._

_Finn ran across the Fire Kingdom Arena trying to run away from the thousands of Flame Guards charging at him. Finn looked up at the audience cheering on for the Flame Guards in the stands. And there, right next to the Flame King- Who was cheering the loudest- was her. Flame Princess. FP. Finn's beloved girlfriend.  
_

_There were about 4 or 5 Flame Guards looming above her Fire Gun aimed, ready to shoot her if she tried to help him out. Finn looked back at the Flame Guards who were slowly advancing towards the hero. But then the all stopped. All of them, they just stood there blank expressions on all of there faces. Silence filled the Arena as fans stopped cheering. Everyone stood there for 20 long, hard seconds until one cold-hearted voice broke the silence.  
_

_"So hero i've stolen your girl, almost had you killed repeatedly, and started a war between The Fire Kingdom and just about every other kingdom in Ooo. But yet here I am standing here above you almost about to end you tragic heroic life. And you haven't done anything to stop it. So common hero, get mad. Get mad now. Otherwise it would just be sad to end you life on such a sad note."  
_

_Finn stood up as tall as he could feeling anger building up. "Yeah come at me hero. What are ya waiting for. Why don't you ju-" But Finn punched Flank across the face before he could finish causing the Flame Guard to fall to the ground.  
_

_"W-well Finn looks like ya had it in you. But i still have everything you don't. And besides, when and if you finally get her back, I will have already enjoyed her if you know what I mean. When I'm finished with her she won't ever want to leave." Flank burst out laughing crazily.  
_

_"No you shut you dirty mouth, Flank." Finn kicked Flank across the jaw silencing the Guard once more. "Why don't you just wake up to reality Finn. Oh yes you cold, cold little boy. Left to die by yours truly. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAKE UP TO REALITY LITTLE PRINCE! WAKE UP!"  
_

_"Wake up..." Finn muttered his memory started to slowly seep in. "I need to wake up." He repeated that over and over dreamily, feeling himself slowly start to wake up._

* * *

Finn's eyes shot open and the hero sprang up. The first thing Finn noticed when he waked up was that FP was no longer here. If she was, then he wouldn't be cold. Finn got up on his two feet and started surveying the area looking for clues that might tell him where the Flame Princess was.

"Hmm." Finn examined a huge black ash burn mark on the cave mark. This mark looked like it was made by Fire. Finn doubted that Flame Princess would start a fire in a place like this. A damp cave. The water could hurt her flames, which would obviously hurt Flame Princess.

Finn picked up the ash between his index finger and his thumb and rubbed them together. "Weird it's damp." Finn felt the area around the pile of ash. It was wet, yet hotish.

"Water gun. Only reason why something would be that hot and damp. A flame guard must've found FP and taken her back to the Flame King. The only question is why didn't that said Flame Guard didn't kill me. Hmmm." Finn wondered aloud feeling the ash pile for a while until he stood up again. "This time you've gone too far Flame Guards. This is more then just a grave misunderstanding now. You've all crossed the line this time, when you've captured Flame Princess it was different. But now _physically _hurting her with water is way too far. Don't worry FP, i'll find you. I promise." The adventurer unsheathed his demon-blood sword and slung his green backpack over his shoulder.

"It's time you Flame Guards pay."

* * *

Flame Princess awoke to find herself chained to a brick wall that was surrounded by total darkness. The only thing that gave her light was her fire. A Fire Elemental, especially the heir of the Fire Kingdom, shouldn't be a place like this. Fire Elementals liked to be in the sun, the sun made their Fire even more powerful. But here it was all dark and Flame Princess could hear water dripping off of the ceiling to the brick ground.

"Where am I?" Flame Princess asked the darkness. No reply, however. Just complete and utter silence. The only noise was the water dropping onto the ground. "ANSWER ME NOW!" Flame Princes shouted getting annoyed now. Who was _she _to be stuck in here and not have anyone to even explain to her why she was here?

"Why, why _my _Princess. I thought you'd _love _to be here. This is a place were we may finally be alone. We have some _privacy_. HAHAHAHAHA!" The voice laughed crazily still lurking somewhere in the darkness beyond FP's rage of sight.

"Who are you. And what do you mean when you say 'my princess'? Answer me now!" FP hissed at the darkness.

"Temper, temper my sweet. Besides for years i've been trying to get you to be mine and now i'm tired of waiting. It's time I take matters into my **_own_ **hands." The voice hissed back. "But princess I think it's time that I finally reveal my identity."

A Flame Guard stepped out of the shadows grinning crazily, his eyes twitching. But this was not just any Flame Guard. It was the Flame Guard that FP remembered and hated the most. THIS one had been chasing her throughout her childhood. Trying to impress her but failing miserably. "Flank." FP hissed under her breath, her voice filled with disgust.

"Aww yes my Princess and now it's time for the moment I've been waiting for, _my entire life._ Now that that stupid repulsive Prince is out of the way, I can finally have you all to myself." Flank grunted advancing towards the Flame Princess.

FP stayed silent, she was just too stunned. This stupid perverted Flame Guard held her captive to do what _things _he had in store for her. FP's eyes widened remembering the most important thing Flank had said. What about Finn? He was fatally hurt. What if another Flame Guard would've found Finn. He was unconscious and wouldn't fight, an easy victim for an evil Flame Guard to strike down and exterminate.

Anger built up in Flame Princess, making her madder and madder. It was Flank's fault that this had happened. It was all his fault. "FLANK I ORDER YOU TO-" But right then Flank pressed his lips against hers and pushed her up against the wall where she which she was chained too.

FP tried to pull away but Flank had her pinned against the wall. Flank wrapped his arms around the struggling Princess' waist deepening the kiss and his hold on her.

The fact that Flame Princess was struggling only made Flank tighten his grip around her and deepen the kiss even more. While Flame Princess hated this, for she only liked to be kissed this way by Finn, her boyfriend, Flank loved every second of this. Finally after so much waiting Flank had finally had the Princess all to himself.

Flank just really wanted to stay there with the Princess but reluctantly stood up knowing that there was further work to be done. Flank had to make sure that the last obstical in his path was dealt with. Finn the human prince. Sure he should be dead by now, but hey you never know.

"Bye Princess, I'll be back for more _soon_." Flank chuckled walking out of the room leaving the Princess alone in the dark, dark room.

"You'll pay for this Flank. The second I'm free I'm coming for you. When I'm done with you, you'll wish that you were never born." Flame Princess hissed feeling herself start to get hotter and hotter.

* * *

The young Hero walked across Ooo eager to get back Flame Princess and finally make those dastardly Flame Guards pay once and for all. "Knowing _them _they would've probably taken Flame Princess back to the castle. Which means I have to get back to the Fire Kingdom, and fast."

With that Finn sprinted North, the direction where the Fire Kingdom was his sword drawn. Finn ran and ran for miles and miles. "Where are you guys?" Finn's head darted back and forth looking for any indication that Flame Guards could be near. Burn marks, scorched trees and bushes. But there was nothing. Everything was green and alive. No indication that the fiery guards had passed through here.

"HALT HUMAN." A Flame Guard yelled appearing out of nowhere his staff drawn. The Flame Guard kicked Finn in his face knocking the hero back. "What the hell?!" Finn wiped the blood off of his face and glared at the Flame Guard.

"DON'T WHAT THE HELL ME. I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE THE PRINCESS IS, TELL ME NOW AND YOU WILL BE SPARED...FOR NOW!" The Flame Guard held the incredibly hot staff to Finn's face. "I don't know what you're talking about. What I do know however is that you have- wait you said that ** I** know where FP is. But right now I'm on my way to get FP back from _**you**** guys**_."

The Flame Guard pulled his staff away from Finn's face. "Go on, Prince. What are you talking about, tell me before i burn off your face." The Guard growled.

Finn explained his situation to the Guard telling him every singe detail. The Guard nodded understandingly. "Fair enough that seems reasonable. But if we don't have her and you don't have her then who does?"

"Wait is _Flank_ with you guys?"

"No none of us have seen Flank since the battle. Last I saw him he was heading off South grunting."

Finn's eyes shot open in shock. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten Flank. Flank was the one that wanted Flame Princess from the very beginning. Finn sighed sadness in his voice. If he wouldn't have been so, so weak. After all it was Finn's duty as a hero to protect Princess with every ounce of strength in his body. The fact that Flame Princess was also his girlfriend made this whole Hero duty thing even more difficult to bear.

"So then that means that Flank would have Flame Princess. Oh Glob, who knows what Flank'll do to her." Finn stood up and dusted himself off.

"What?! Flank has the Princess and he hasn't returned her yet? TREASON. I'm must alert the King at once." The Flame Guard turned to leave but Finn put a hand on the Guards shoulder.

"Wait before you leave where do you think that Flank would be holding the Princess?"

The Guard stood there in silence for a moment, wondering if he should tell the Hero where Flank _would most likely _be holding the Princess. The Guard sighed redundantly. "I guess that we need to get as much help as we can get. So Flank should be holding her in the old Dungeon just West of the Fire Kingdom. We used it to house the most vile and horrible criminals in the Fire Kingdom. So Prince I'll go report this to the Flame King while you go and try to buy us some time. Flank's the strongest Guard in the legion now. Be careful Prince." The Guard and Finn then departed with Finn walking West while the Guard walked back towards the Fire Kingdom.

"Get ready to pay, Flank. If i find out that you even _kissed _FP in anyway then you're going down, Flank."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. And to ssscorpioo, i need to say that I've decided to just update Heat tomorrow instead of today. But as for the rest of you guys see you next week :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well guys in this chapter you finally get what you've wanted: Flank VS Finn. Yep so as the story comes to a close, I finally give everyone what they've wanted. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Finn followed a trail of scorched grass to the old Fire Kingdom Dungeon. "Flank obviously made these marks. How else would these marks have gotten here. No other Fire Elemental would be here. Here's a dead zone. There's nothing but grass to burn. That would be utterly useless to any Fire Elemental."

Finn clutched his sword at the thought of that. Flank had taken Flame Princess here to do something to her. Why else would he take her here of all places. What if by the time Finn got there he had already _done_ something to her.

"No- NO! I **WON'T** LET THAT HAPPEN!" Finn screeched madly now running at full speed towards the Fire Kingdom Dungeon. Nothing would happen to Flame Princess if he had any say in it. No matter what he'd fight against Flank AND his Guards AND the Flame King.

Finn wouldn't give up that easily. Finn soon got up to an old rusty metal building.

He surveyed the area around the Dungeon to see if there was a door or something that Finn could use to get inside off the building. He found a rusted old metal door that looked like it hadn't been used in decades.

"RRAGHH!" Finn angrily hit the rusted door with his Demon-Blood Sword repeatedly. "It's no use." Finn panted, giving the door one last kick. "But I have to try."

Finn kicked the walls and hit the walls with his sword again and again until finally after delivering about 20 kicks to the door, it fell open. But as Finn was about to run in there and kill Flank, he saw something that made his blood freeze. "Oh my glob..."

* * *

_10 Minutes_ _Earlier... _

"Finn, Finn where are you..." Flame Princess looked up at the ceiling of the dungeon. She'd been waiting here for hours, able to do nothing but hope that Finn would come and help. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't **at all ** like one of those stupid damsels in distress who couldn't save their own sorry asses.

She could save herself, like father always told her since she was young. "You're an unstoppable force of destruction." Flame Princess sighed remembering all of those speeches he'd given her about responsibility and maturity.

Back to the original point it was these shackles that were the problem. They were Fire shackles, made specifically for keeping Fire Elementals under lock and key. If she even _did _try to turn into her fire beast form the shackles would release water, which would sting really badly. "I need to find a way out of here. "

Flame Princess tried to burn brighter and bigger ignoring the burning sensation she felt. "Do it for Finn. Do it for Finn.." Flame Princess repeated that over and over.

"Well well well what do we have here? My little Princess trying to escape. Now now I just _won't _have that. No, not at all. You mean _so much to me, my sweet_." Flank appeared out of the shadows, licking his lips.

Flame Princess spat in disgust. "You think that I would even _think _for one moment that I would hesitate to kill you right now after all you've done to me, then you'd be **dead wrong**. I'll kill you Flank. I hate you, every time I look at you i feel disgusted, and I will never ever think of leaving someone as amazing as Finn for someone as perverted and pathetic as you."

Flank's eye twitched. Then Flank spoke, steam rising up from his head. "I was trying to be as nice as I could. But now I'm realizing that why do i bother with just kissing or making out with you against your will when I can just do different more _rewarding _things."

Flame Princess' eyes widened in horror knowing exactly what he was talking about. She tried to back up into the corner as much as she could while Flank advanced on her, his eyes twitching madly. "FLANK I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO THIS! GET AWAY FROM ME!" FP barked at the Flame Guard.

He took no notice however, he just kept on advancing towards the young princess until they were face-to-face. Then Flank grabbed her and began to kiss her passionately. Flame Princess tried to yank her head away from Flank's but he was using all of his strength to hold her next to him.

"What are you doing you pervert?" Flame Princess hissed when she felt him start to take off her dress. She burned at hot as she could, trying to get him to go away but it was no use. flank just ignored it. He ignored her just going along with what he was already doing.

Soon Flank had stripped Flame Princess of almost all of her clothes, only leaving her in her underwear and her bra. She used up every ounce of strength in her body to push Flank off of her.

It was bad enough that he was kissing her but now Flank was taking this way too far.

She kicked Flank off of her and stood up. Even though her hands were chained to the wall, that wouldn't stop her from fighting and killing Flank once and for all. But he just jumped back on her and started kissing her again.

But suddenly the Dungeon door was kicked open. "Oh my glob...**Get off of my girlfriend you son of a bitch.**" Finn stood in the doorway of the Dungeon, clutching demon-blood sword in his hands.

* * *

_At the Fire Kingdom Castle_

"So Flame Guard, I have a hard time believing that my best and most trusted captain of the Flame Guards would dare try to defile my daughter."  
Flame King sat back on his throne trying to list the reasons why Flank would never do that to someone, especially no his own beloved daughter.

"I'm sorry sire but it's true. Flank has gone rouge. Luckily the Prince is on his way too that place-" But before he could finish the Flame King banged a large fiery fist on his throne. '"WHAT THE PRINCE IS ALIVE? That's it no more mister nice Flame King. ALL OF MY GUARDS I ORDER YOU ALL TO MARCH OUT WITH ME TO GO GET BACK MY DAUGHTER BEFORE THAT PRINCE TRIES TO STEAL HER AGAIN!"

The Flame King stood up and began to walk out of the throne room, but before he stopped he staid one thing the the Flame Guard who had told him this information.

"Good job, Flame Guard. You've served your Kingdom well. I'll be sure to remember this" And then the Flame King flew off towards the old Fire Kingdom Dungeon leaving the Guard to just stand there in amazement not believing what had just happened.

"I can believe this. I tried to help this kid out. But insted I probably just sent him to his grave..."

* * *

Finn was stunned and mad. There right in front of him was Flank lying on his girlfriend, who was chained up and stripped of all of her clothes except her bra and underwear, kissing her. Finn walked up to Flank glaring at him getting ready to pierce Flank with his sword. "I said step away from Flame Princess right now Flank."

"Fine Finn but it is a _shame _that you had to ruin our fun, right darling? Well it looks like I'll have to just kill your boyfriend right in front of you." Flank stood up and took out his staff. "Prepare to die hero."

Flank swung his now molten hot staff at Finn. The deadly end part didn't hit Finn, but some of the molten hot staff did graze Finn's skin making him yelp. Flame Princess' temperature was nothing compared to the hotness of that staff.

Finn lunged at Flank piercing his right arm with the sword. "It's going to take a lot more then just one little cut to stop me, hero." Flank lunged at Finn this time using the end of his staff to hit Finn in the head. Finn took a step back rubbing his head only to be greeted by another blow to the head from Flank's staff. "Wha-" Flank kicked Finn across the face.

Flank picked Finn up by his neck the same way a farmer would carry a dead chicken. By the neck."I'm a highly trained Flame Guard, little Prince. You're nothing compared to me. Now it's time to end to poor tragic tale of Finn the Human Prince of the grasslands." Flank's grip on Finn's neck became tighter and tighter slowly choking the hero.

"You know what Flank." Finn choked out. "For a crazy, perverted, psycho, Flame Guard. You sure are powerful. but unluckily for you I'm Finn the hero of Ooo." Finn kicked Flank in the chest knocking Flank back. "I always fight monsters 20 times my size, I fight super natural beings on a daily basis. You're nothing compared to other people." Finn grabbed Flank, who was down now, by his neck and spoke in a whisper.

"As a righteous hero, I'd love to let you go but sadly from where I'm standing it looks like you defiled Flame Princess. And that's a crime that nothing that you can ever do will fix. The only price you can pay now is death." Finn threw Flank against the Dungeon wall and grabbed his sword.

The Finn walked over to Flank and raised the sword over his head. But as he was lowering it down to Flank's chest, Flank grabbed the blade of the sword in between the palms of his hands. Flank then grabbed the sword out of Finn's hand and kicked Finn in the chest.

"Like i said hero. Aint nothing you can do will kill me. Nice try though hero." Flank placed his foot on Finn's chest and smiled at Finn. "Now, now hero, what shall i use to kill you." Flank surveyed the room trying to see if there was anything he could use to kill Finn.

Finn didn't know what to do anymore. For the first time in his life he didn't have a plan. But Finn had to carry on or else who knew what Flank would do to Flame Princess. _Flame Princess!_

Finn hadn't even thought about her. He glanced over at Flame Princess who was still chained to the wall. She had bruise marks all over her and dirt covered her body.

Suddenly Finn felt a new wave of strength over come him. Like just looking at FP just made him feel stronger and inspired. Finn looked around him and eyed a small, sharp, twisted piece of metal scrap. While Flank was busy trying to find something to kill the young hero with, Finn stretched out his arm and grabbed the piece a metal.

Then the second he had that piece of metal in his hand he sprung into action. Finn raised up the piece of metal and, while Flank's back was turned, Finn pierced Flank right in the back and scrapped the metal down Flank's back, killing the Flame Guard.

Flank's dead body fell on Finn but Finn just pushed it aside and ran over to Flame Princess. He grabbed his sword and sliced off Flame Princess' shackles from her wrists.

Flame Princess collapsed in his arms making Finn blush. "Thanks Finn." Flame Princess hugged Finn tighter and tighter. "No problem, Princess. you've saved my butt so many times, it was the least I could do what with you being my girlfriend and all."

Then out of no where a loud boom sound came from out it followed by a deep, loud voice that shouted "Come out here with your hands up, and we will not kill you, Prince. Just you and the Princess, step out of the building, so we may get her back."

Finn and Flame Princess stopped hugging and just looked at each other, smiling. Until Finn got up and held his hand out to her. "So you ready to set everything straight. And do what we should've done in the first place."

Flame Princess smiled and took his hand. "Yeah Finn. Let's go." Flame Princess stood up and put her dress back on. And with that the two teenagers walked out of the Dungeon smiling, their hands entwined. As they walked out of the Dungeon, Finn and Flame Princess both wondered what they'd do when they got outside. All of those Flame Guards, and an angry King, meant that anything could happen.

All of these events,with Flame Princess being taken away and her and Finn being separated again, could repeat. But when they started thinking more about the problems they faced, they started thinking that it didn't really matter.

All of those things the Flame King had done had only made them stronger and made them like each other even more.

Nothing that the Flame King could do would stop them. "You ready to face your dad?" Finn asked when the got to the door.

Flame Princess nodded and Finn opened the door. Behind it there were about all of the Flame Guards in the Kingdom and a very angry looking Flame King. "Unhand my daughter." He pointed a large flaming finger a the hero who just glared at the King.

"No. You've tried to separate us for the last time, Flame King. Now it's time that I- no WE take a stand. I'm not unhanding her, because as crazy as it might seem, me and your daughter LIKE each other. So here's my answer to your demand, No."

The Flame King burned brighter and brighter trying to control his anger. But soon his anger got the best of him. "RAAGHHH! I'LL KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT!" The Flame King conjured up the most biggest and strongest Fire Ball and threw it at Finn.

* * *

**Yay Finn kicked Flank's ass :D finally. I hated him just as much as you guys did. Anyway I just left you off with that cliffhanger to get ready for the grand finale of this story. Because next chapter everything will finally fall into place and will be wrapped up in the ****epilogue**. Then the sequel, that will be called Throne Of Fire. And the summery for that story should be up on my profile by the time that the next chapter is posted. Until then, I hope you have a good week :)  



	13. Chapter 13

**Well now I conclude Burning Promises. It took two months, I got 102 reviews so far, 19 favs, 23 follows, and about 8,000 views. I would like to thanks everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, or even just took a minute to look at this story. Now here is where everything ends. Enjoy :)**

* * *

As that gigantic ball of fire was thrown at Finn, his life flashed right before his eyes. The day he was found by Jake's parents, the time he meet Jake, just about all of the ups and downs he experienced during his childhood, the day he became a hero, when he defeated the Lich, and all of his important heroic moments. But while his life flashed before his eyes, Flame Princess created a wall of fire around Finn, to protect him from the gigantic fireball.

"This may burn him a little and possible knock him out, but it's way better then him being being burnt to a crisp by father's big fireball." Flame Princess muttered. And just like she'd hoped the fire wall had protected her boyfriend from the ball of fire. This, however, made the Flame King even more angry.

"CHILD HOW** DARE** YOU DISOBEY ME AND SAVE THAT WRETCHED LITTLE PRINCE!" Flame King grew into his fire beast form, it looked just like Flame Princess' form except that he was about 10x bigger and his flame had a darker shade to it. He pointed a gigantic finger a Flame Princess. "STEP AWAY FROM THAT PRINCE, DAUGHTER, SO I MAY MAKE HIM PAY!" Flame King's voice boomed in such a loud and powerful manner it would've even made The Lich hesitate.

Normally anyone no matter how brave or powerful would cower in fear when the Flame King shouted like that, in his beast form, which just made him even more scary-looking. But yet Flame Princess didn't hesitate or even feel the slightest bit scared or worried. In fact the thing she did next would be something that no one would ever even dream of doing if and when the Flame King got angry. Flame Princess stepped right in front of Finn's body as if to protect him, and conjured fire up in her fists.

"No father, like Finn said we're finally taking a stand. I don't care what you do to me, but I won't let you just go and kill my boyfriend. I'm done with letting you step all over us." Flame Princess growled.

"Then, child I'll just have kill your boyfriend, even if that means removing you. While I don't want to hurt my darling girl, I will still kill your boyfriend **no matter what** just to make sure that he never bothers us again." The Flame King roared advancing towards his daughter who was still standing in front of Finn protectively. "RRRRROOOOAAAAARRRR!" The Flame King loomed over Finn and Flame Princess. He laughed evilly. Flame King had done his research and found out that when using fire in combat, fire only hurts non-fire elementals.

He slowly closed into Flame Princess and Finn creating a wall a fire around them so hot and thick that they couldn't escape it. Just as all hope seemed lost Flame Princess transformed into her fire form and pushed Flame King off of her and Finn.

"Father we settle this** now**. I'm fully prepared to fight for me and Finn." Flame Princess shot Flame King with balls of fire. "So be it child I just hope your ready to mourn over your _boyfriend's _grave." Flame King spat in disgust when he said the word 'boyfriend'. He then flew into the air, jumping over Flame Princess, and landed right behind Finn's body. He smiled showing off all of his sharpened teeth.

He raised up a gigantic foot and was about to stomp on Finn when Flame Princess pushed Flame King away. "No father, you will not."

The Flame King growled and grew even bigger. "No more mister nice King..." He trailed off standing up as tall as he could, glaring at his disobedient daughter. _Why did she have to make this all so difficult? I'm only doing this for HER benefit._

"Guards I command you all to kill the hero while I keep my daughter busy." He roared to the Flame Guards before grabbing Flame Princess in between his two gigantic hands, restraining her. "Now Guards kill the boy." He commanded his Guards.

But they did nothing. And they just stayed kind of awkwardly quiet until one brave brave Flame Guard spoke up. "No sir. I don't know about everyone else, but I know that I don't like making the Princess so unhappy." It was Beck. He was still pretty bruised up, and there was a scar or two on his face from Flank's staff, but besides that he looked pretty good.

"YOU WHAT?" The Flame King began to get angrier than he ever had before. For the first time in his life people had said no to him, people hadn't feared him, people hadn't respected him. And that drove him mad. "YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE FLAME GUARD, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DIE IN AN BLAZING INFERNO!" He reached down and plucked Beck from the crowed of Flame Guards and held him in one hand and Flame Princess in the other.

"Please you think I'm afraid of _you_? It's Flame Princess we should be worried about. We all know that when she's older she'll be not only a better leader but even more powerful then you'd ever be." Beck spoke with not a hint of fear or scariness in his voice, even though that he could die at any second from the Flame King.

"How dare you talk to me in such manner?! I AM THE KING. I am your ruler. You can't disobey me like this."

"Yes I can because you're a bad King. Not evil, more of a horrible King. Look at your poor daughter." Beck gestured at Flame Princess. "She's finally found a great guy that she really, really likes and you won't allow it. I get that Father's are protective of who their daughters dating but really, you're trying to kill him. It's your daughter's life that she and only she should control it. Not you. Don't give us any of that 'he hypnotized her crap' because that's just BS. I mean look how hard she's trying to get him back."

Flame King didn't know what to say was lost for words. All that he could do was look back at his daughter who was just looking down at Finn. Flame King singed. For once he'd been wrong. Finn _was_ kind of a good guy from Flame Princess_. _He put Beck down on the ground and looked at his daughter. "Flame Princess, I know you like this boy and I know it was probably wrong to try and kill him, but ever since I lost your mother. I vowed to protect you. You're mother got burnt out because I wasn't there to protect her, I don't want the same to happen to you. But now that I see that you and this prince can face all of the challenges I made for you, I see now that what happened to your mother won't happen to you. He's different, he's the next best thing too a fire elemental. So if you are happy with him then you may be with him." Flame King let go of Flame Princess smiling at her.

Flame Princess smiled back at her father and hugged him. "Thanks dad." Then she flew down next to Finn. "Finn you okay?" Flame Princess pulled Finn up on her and checked his body. There were some really, bad burns on him. "Oh no, I did that to him. I was trying to protect him, and all I really did was hurt him." Flame Princess started shedding lava tears for her boyfriend who wasn't waking up.

Soon everyone started crowding around her noticing that she was crying. "What's the matter?" Flame King asked seeing his daughter cradle the hero's body in her arms.

"Well sir, I think he...died while you and Flame Princess were fighting." Beck spoke in a whisper, but it was still loud enough for the Flame King to hear. "I'm sorry Princess." Beck said putting a hand on her shoulder. Flame Princess looked at Beck. "Thanks Beck. Looks like you really were a good Flame Guard. Much better then Flank."

Beck nodded sadly. "Yes It seems that we've both lost people special to us."

"What do you mean?" Flame Princess sniffed. "Well Flank and me were best friends ever since we were small. He was a true friend, then he saw you. fell in love and everything changed. In fact I remember the day we meet in that orphanage as if it was yesterday. The day everything changed...

_Flashback..._

_"Miss Firestone we've found another one." A male Flame Guard said to Miss Firestone, who was the head of the Fire Orphanage: Home for the homeless elementals. _

_"That's the second one this week. We have too many lost, abandoned children. It's turning into so much work for me." Miss Firestone sat down on a bench he hands in her face, sighing. The Flame Guard shot her a sympathetic look. "Look Miss Firestone. This one's different from the others, this one isn't as much of a trouble maker like the other ones. Just look, Beck come in here."_

_A little Fire Elemental no older then maybe 4 waddled into the room. He was made completely out of black coal and lava. "Yeah Mister Flame Guard?"  
_

_The Flame Guard smiled down at him. "Hey, little guy, you're going to stay with her for a little while. Then one day when you're all big and strong you'll maybe be able to be a Flame Guard like me one day, okay champ."_

_Beck nodded smiling. "Okay. but will I ever see yo again?"_

_"Sure, champ. One day when you're older." Beck beamed at that. The Flame Guard then gave Beck one last hug before leaving. "I'd stay for longer but I need to watch over the Flame King's daughter, poor things being locked away in a lamp now. Well bye Miss Firestone take good care of him." With that the Flame Guard left while Miss Firestone leaded Beck to the orphanage, happy to know that the guard would come back one day. But the Flame Guard never did..._

_When they got inside of the building Beck was greeted by a bunch of other little kids who welcomed him. Or at least they did what would be counted as a 'nice' and 'friendly' gesture for Fire Elementals. Basically they beat him up. They did the usual kicking, punching, those types of things and warn him not to mess with any of them. Then they all just left him alone and didn't talk to Beck again. They just left the poor new guy there, curled up in a ball, clutching his chest._

_And if no one had come to his aid that day, this whole series of events might not've happened. But yet someone did come. Flank. "You okay, dude." Flank helped Beck up and smiled at him. "You must be new, huh? That must be why the other guys were giving you a hard time. Well don't worry just don't get in their way and you'll be fine." Beck nodded. "Thanks. But what if they don't leave me alone? What if I do some how get in their way again? They might beat me up again."_

_"Don't worry about it you stay with me and I'll make sure that we don't need to worry about those bullies."_

_"So we're friends then-um, what's your name?"_

_"Yes we're friends, and it's Flank, yours?"_

_"Beck."_

_"So it's settled then. Best Friends forever. We never, ever go against each other. You watch out for me I watch out for you right, Beck?" Flank put out his and and Beck grabbed it and shook it. Then it was settled, they'd be best friends forever. Looking out for each other, taking care of each other, all of that. For their entire childhood._

_End of Flashback..._

"Then everything changed the day he saw you and developed an obsessive crush on you. I remember one time when me and Flank took down the big bully in the orphanage. The bully was the only one out of us who could actually control up fire. But me and Flank still managed to knock him out. Good times, good times..." Beck sighed remembering all of the good times he and Flank spent as children watching out for each other. A time when everything was perfect.

"So before he saw me he was good?"

"Yes..the best guy I ever knew."

Flame Princess looked down at Finn, smiling thinking about all of the good times she had with him. She'd never guess in a millions years, though, that Flank was actually a good, sweet, caring guy. "I just can't believe that-"

Then out of no where Finn broke into a mad coughing fit. "Finn you're okay!" Flame Princess exclaimed happily hugging Finn even tighter. "Wha- what happened FP? And why is the Flame guards and Flame King crowding around us and you no, not trying to separate us?"

"It's a long story Finn. But long story short, dad agreed to let us see each other."

"That's awesome, Flame Princess. I'm really glad about that."

Then with everyone crowded around them, watching them. Finn and Flame Princess leaned closer and closer, until their lips finally met. In Finn's personal opinion it was the best kiss he ever had with a girl.

* * *

**Review. And I'm happy to be able to say that this story's officially done all that we have left is the 500-1,000 word Aftermath which should finish up the whole story completely and give you guys a hint about what'll happen in the sequel. The Aftermath should be posted maybe by Sunday.**


	14. Epilogue

**This is more of a filler then an actual chapter...**

* * *

_3 Months Later..._

All of Ooo had gone back to normal, barely anyone spoke of the War, or of what the Flame King had done. it was as if it hadn't happened. Really the only people that remembered was Beck, Flame Princess, Finn and the Flame King. the ones most involved in it. But anyway not very soon after everything had gotten back to normal, Jake got married to Lady and moved out of the Tree House.

Surprisingly for Finn, it hadn't been as hard to say goodbye to his brother as he'd thought. Now Finn understood that Jake had reached a time in his life when he wanted to settle down with his Girlfriend and raise their puppies. Plus Jake had already promised Finn that they'd still hang out and go on adventures with each other whenever he had free time. So Finn and Jake were both satisfied with that.

As for PB, well she'd returned to her Kingdom and continued to rule it, nothing really changing. That is until this _guy _comes along and Princess Bubblegum falls for him. Sure Finn did have his doubts, but that guy made Princess Bubblegum happy, and that was all that mattered. That one of Finn's closest friends was happy and found a good guy to date.

Finn and Flame Princess kept on dating. Growing closer and closer. Loving each other more and more every day. I mean if they were able to convince the stubborn and very protective Flame King to let them see each other then that meant something. But even though everything was all good with them, little did they know that soon a great evil would come up upon them.

An evil like no other. One that wanted revenge on the young hero. He wanted to make the hero pay for what he did to him. He wanted to torturer every single living soul that the young hero cared for. But most of all he wanted his General back. And he wanted him now.

"While I may want you to be my puppet, right now. I shall wait. Wait for the right moment, the right place. Then I shall unleash my vengeance on all of you. Starting with making you kill the ones most close to you, draining you of your sanity. Oh yes hero. You just wait and I hope you prepared by then. Because I am coming. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**And so I conclude _Burning Promises _I hope you all enjoyed it and it's sequel,Throne Of Fire should be out towards the end of this month. I think made it pretty obvious who the person who wants to get revenge is to you guys. (Keyword: General) Anyway hope you guys have a good rest of the month. **


End file.
